La Atracción del Agua
by Once L
Summary: Kai no entendía por qué todas las chicas de su escuela -y los chicos, dicho sea de paso- amaban -y admiraban los segundos- tanto a ese tal Tala Ivanov. A sus ojos, el ruso sólo era un estudiante más que le gustaba lucirse con lo único que se le daba bien:
1. Piscina

**Título: **La Atracción del Agua.

**Fandom: **Beyblade.

**Personajes:** Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov y el malvado de Dunga.

**Género: **General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** AU. ¿Un pelirrojo con un _atuendo _sexy? *¬* Tala/Kai, implícito (de momento).

**Resumen: **Kai no entendía por qué todas las chicas de su escuela (y los chicos, dicho sea de paso) amaban (y admiraban los segundos) tanto a ése tal, Tala Ivanov. A sus ojos, el ruso sólo era un estudiante más que le gustaba lucirse con lo único que se le daba bien: la Natación.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki,_ al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**_27/07/10._**

**Capitulo 1- Piscina.**

Era la última clase del día. A su grupo, le tocaba Educación Física a esa hora. Por fortuna, la clase había terminado con el sonar del silbato del profesor de Atletismo, un hombre alto y robusto, que esperó hasta que los últimos alumnos terminaran de llegar a la meta para dar por finalizada la sesión.

Algunos agradecieron infinitamente, mientras otros, se derrumbaban agotados en el césped, creyendo que no alcanzarían a llegar a sus casas y despedirse de sus familias. Y es que las clases de Komimoto-sensei solían ser devastadoras; muy pocos alumnos soportaban su entrenamiento sin que les diera algún calambre por tres días, o el cuerpo no les doliera por el resto de la semana.

Un claro ejemplo de esa excepción, era Kai Hiwatari; el estudiante número uno en Educación Física. Lo más sorprendente de todo, es que ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse para ser el mejor en todas las actividades de la clase, o al menos... en casi todas.

Justo en ese momento, él al igual que los primeros que habían llegado a la meta se secaban el sudor con sus pequeñas toallas blancas, así, como hidratarse con un poco de agua.

- ¡Miren, eso!

El grito de una de sus compañeras atrae su atención y la del resto de los presentes.

- Ivanov-san, del 2-C se encuentra en la piscina. ¡El equipo de natación está entrenando!

Explica la misma chica, haciendo que el resto de las femeninas dé gritos y saltos de felicidad. Cosa que por supuesto, el bicolor no termina de entender.

Desde que hubo ingresado a la escuela esa primavera, ha estado escuchado constantemente de un tal, Tala Ivanov; ruso por su apellido, pero que hasta la fecha no ha conocido ni de vista. Personalmente se dice que es imposible, dado que el pelirrojo va en el curso siguiente, en segundo; siendo lo que ellos consideraban como _"Senpai"_.

- ¡Vayamos a verlos!

Dice otra de las presentes, aceptando el resto la moción.

- ¡Deben de estar entrenando para el campeonato! Es en mes y medio, ¿cierto?

El resto asienten emocionadas, encaminándose con prisa hacia la piscina.

- ¡Vayamos, y apoyemos con todo nuestro amor a Ivanov-san!

Le escucha decir a una de ella, frunciendo el ceño el de ojos violetas.

"_¡Qué tontas!"._ –piensa molesto Kai, entrecerrando con fastidio sus ojos.- _"El sufijo 'san' no debe agregarse en los apellidos o nombre rusos. Si tanto les gusta..."_

- ... deberían de saberlo, al menos.

Murmura entre diente, dejando escapar un suspiro antes de dirigirse también a la piscina.

En efecto, él también quiere conocer de una vez por todas a ese ruso pelirrojo que es tan _popular_ en su escuela.

Pero al llegar al lugar, se queda estupefacto y sin palabra o gruñido alguno, al ver cómo uno de los nadadores dejaba rápidamente al resto de los contendientes, y en algunos segundos, toca la marca que da fin en la piscina. Por supuesto, de inmediato sabe que ése es el famoso, Tala Ivanov.

_"Es rápido"._

Es en todo lo que puede pensar, detallando en el resto de las presentes que gritan y se abrazan emocionadas ante el triunfo del ruso. Pero no sólo es eso; el aludido, ha superado su propia marca, de ahí todo el revuelo que se causa.

- ¿Viste eso? ¡Lo ha vuelto a hacer de nuevo! ¡Ganaremos el torneo de natación este año!

Entre los gritos, emerge de la alberca el ruso, ganándose más gritos de euforia cuando se quita con cierta elegancia y presunción el gorro azul que cubre su cabello pelirrojo, y los googles del mismo color también son retirados con la misma actitud autosuficiente.

Su expresión altanera, en contraste con su apariencia varonil, sexy y su cuerpo completamente empapado, provocan más gritos y suspiros en las presentes. Para ellas, es como ver al hombre más atractivo del mundo ante sus ojos. Y puede que lo fuera.

- ¡Ivanov-san! ¡Felicidades!

- ¡Lo hiciste de maravilla!

Algunas jovencitas se acercan a él, felicitándole y aclamándole por su triunfo. Mientras éste, se limita a sonreír de lado, diciendo algunas palabras en ruso que ninguna de ellas logra entender, pero aun así, sonríen contestas al escuchar su hermosa voz.

Kai, mientras tanto, toma sus cosas y mejor se va. Demasiado alboroto para su gusto y por nada en especial. Ivanov, "_no es la gran cosa"_ como sus fanáticas lo hacen ver.

Dos días después, puede que ya no piense lo mismo.

**.::.**

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, según él.

En un primer momento, se había plantado frente a aquel grupito que trataba de quitarle a la fuerza sus pertenencias a un chico que había reconocido del _"E",_ y al otro, se encontraba atado de pies y manos, con una mordaza en la boca, siendo cargado por dos de los súbditos de Dunga, que sabrá Dios, a dónde le llevaban.

- ¡Tú te lo has buscado, idiota!

Apostilló con rabia el rubio, indicándole al otro par que no lo soltaran y que continuaran con su camino. Le iban a enseñar que nadie. Absolutamente _nadie_. Se interponía entre él y su pandilla; que no saldría ileso, y sin ningún castigo por su estúpida impertinencia de héroe.

- Muy bien chicos, alto ahí.

Los otros dos se detienen a algunos pasos de la alberca, dirigiéndole el de ojos violetas una mirada de soslayo al lugar al que lo habían llevado. Justo lo que pensó en un principio.

_"Cualquier lugar menos éste"._

Piensa, mientras sus ojos se abren más de lo normal, comprendiendo el plan de Dunga.

Tiene que hacer algo, lo sabe. Por lo que comienza a luchar de nuevo, a oponer resistencia, y a tratar de zafarse; de hacer que lo suelten de una maldita vez.

- Tranquilo, Hiwatari... –el otro se ríe en su cara, al ver su desesperación.- No te pasará nada. Sólo te quedarás un ratito aquí, meditando en las siguientes palabras: _"No debo de intentar ser un héroe y meterme en el camino del grandioso, Dunga. Él es mejor que yo, y puede patearme muy bien el trasero"._

Los otros dos se ríen, acompañando la carcajada estruendosa de su líder.

El bicolor mientras tanto, está tan tenso que parece una sólida tabla. Sus ojos _piden_, que lo liberaren de una vez. Lo entiende. Ha aprendido la lección, y la broma está llegando demasiado lejos.

- ¿Algunas palabras Hiwatari? ¿No, ninguna? –su sonrisa burlona ampliándose por momentos.- Muy bien chicos... ¡Pato al agua!

Los otros dos comienzan a balancearlo de un lado a otro, como si fuera una especie de costal; un costal de papas. Al mismo tiempo, que Hiwatari se pone más tenso, más rígido, al saber que no hay marcha atrás. Así que cierra con fuerza sus ojos, y articula palabras que ninguno de los tres idiotas logra entender; el trapo sobre su boca se lo impide.

El _"¡1, 2 y... 3!"_que los otros canturrean es lo último que escucha, ante de que lo suelten y el agua de la piscina le dé la bienvenida. Sus odiosas carcajadas no se hacen esperar, mientras él, trata de quitarse las cuerdas, patalear para salir a la superficie, y agarrarse del borde de la alberca.

Pero simplemente... no puede hacer ni una, ni otra cosa.

Su mente se nubla. Se bloquea ante la horrible sensación de estar reviviendo un desagradable deja vú, que ahora no quiere recordar.

De pronto, ya no escucha las carcajadas ni sonido alguno bajo el agua. Sólo es consciente de la desesperación que muestra por salir de esa situación, y con frustración y terror ve, cómo el oxigeno que contenía en su boca traspasaba sin más el trapo, escapándose en un par de burbujas antes de que el agua entre por su nariz.

Es su fin, lo sabe.

O lo hubiera sido, si alguien no se hubiera lanzado al agua y hubiera ido por él. A lo lejos, puede sentir unos brazos que se enredan en su cintura, llevándolo hasta la superficie.

- ¡Oye, resiste!

Cree escuchar de forma distorsionada, pero todo está _oscuro_, que no identifica y no sabe nada. No es hasta que escupe el agua que se ha tragado, respira de nueva cuenta, y abre sus ojos, que vuelve a tener conciencia de su cuerpo y de su entorno; de la persona que está a su lado, y es la última que esperó ver.

- ¿Estás bien? A ver... siéntate con cuidado.

Aquél, su salvador, no es otro que Tala Ivanov. Y está arrodillado ante él, sosteniéndolo de la espalda para ayudar a que se incorpore. Kai, no da crédito de lo que ve, mucho menos, de lo que oye. Su ceja alzada, revela su estado de sorpresa y confusión.

- ¿Puedes oírme? –le pregunta el otro, con algo muy parecido a la preocupación. Pero no puede ser eso, el ruso-japonés lo sabe, al ser el primer _encuentro_ cara a cara que tienen.- Vamos... ¿dime de qué color es el cielo? ¿Lo sabes?

Ivanov, no entiende por qué esta persona luce tan desorientada y extrañada. Sabe que no es para menos; el pobre casi se ahoga; pero aun así, no reacciona. Eso _no_ es… normal.

- Tú... –habla de pronto el bicolor, sonando su voz más ronca de lo que pensó en un principio.- ¿Puedes hablar... japonés?

Su pregunta le toma por sorpresa, debe admitirlo Tala. Y su expresión de desconcierto, lo reafirma.

De todas las posibles respuestas que el oji-violeta pudo articular, nunca se imaginó que fuera a contestar con una pregunta, mucho menos, con _esa_ en particular. Sí que lo ha sorprendido, luego le preguntará su nombre para saber quién es éste individuo.

- De acuerdo, he de intuir que estás bien y en tus cinco sentidos. –contesta el ruso, mostrando una sonrisita de lado. Arrogante, como es él.- Sí, me descubriste. Estarás feliz, ¿no?

- No, realmente.

Kai intenta ponerse de pie, siendo ayudado por el otro sí es que éste, no se lo hubiera impedido en el último momento.

- Estoy bien. –dice, poniendo su mano derecha como barrera entre los dos. Como mediadora de distancias, pues Ivanov está muy cerca. Algo que lo perturba.

- ¿Seguro? –no le cree.- Estuviste a punto de ahogarte. ¿Es qué acaso... no sabes nadar?

- Y tú... –enfatiza molesto como oposición.- ¿No te hubieras ahogado si hubieras estado amarrado de pies y manos?

Tala se encoge de hombros. No estaba seguro si en esas condiciones, a él no le hubiera pasado lo mismo. Vamos, que es un estudiante que sabe nadar, sí, pero no era ningún _mago_ para liberarse de esas cuerdas mientras su vida estaba en juego bajo el agua.

- Además... –agrega Hiwatari de forma neutra, casi sin importancia, queriendo dar la impresión contraria.- Me dio un calambre y... no pude hacer nada contra eso.

- Ya veo.

El ruso parece creérselo o no le está dando demasiada importancia; es lo que el bicolor piensa, porque no ha profundizado en el tema como sería lo más correcto, lo común. Y eso por alguna razón le molesta.

- Tú... ¿viste lo que pasó? –pregunta mejor Kai, recibiendo la toalla que el pelirrojo le da para que se seque.

- ¿Te refieres a esos tipos y cómo te lanzaban al agua? Sí, lo vi. Estaba en el trampolín.

Su mano le indica la plataforma desde la que se lanzó, mirando ambos hacia ese lugar.

- Al principio pensé que era una simple discusión, tú sabes... _"¿Estás saliendo con mi novia?" "¡No, como crees!"._ –utiliza dos tonos y formas diferentes de hablar, haciendo que el otro casi se ría.

Sin embargo, Hiwatari ignora sí lo ha hecho con esa intención o no. Tala, prosigue como si nada.

- Pero cuando eché un vistazo y vi que te tenían atado y estaban a punto de lanzarte, supuse que no era "ese tipo de discusión", mucho menos, que fueran tus amigos. Así que una vez que se rieron y se fueron, y yo no te vi con intenciones de salir, claro, por el calambre que te dio. –le aclara enseguida, ganándose aun así una mirada asesina de su parte.- Me lancé para ayudarte.

- Gracias. –contesta con un gruñido y entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia otro lado.

Aquello de por sí, ya era vergonzoso; ser salvado por el arrogante éste no le hacía la menor gracia.

- No hay de qué. –dice, con destellos de arrogancia en su voz. Pero no se nota hasta que adopta un extraño tono para continuar.- De todas formas, no iba a permitir que alguien muriera en mi piscina. Por eso de los "espíritus pervertidos".

Éste, no sabe cómo interpretar eso, mucho menos, responder; así que se limita a no hacerlo, y a pasar por alto su sonrisa burlona. Casi puede intuir que _eso_ está haciendo, burlarse de él, por lo que no le da la menor importancia.

- Pero en fin. –se encoge de hombros al ver que el otro no ha caído en su juego, y da un par de pasos con la intención de entrar de nuevo al agua.- Fue un placer conocerte ¿ehm? ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

- ¿Lo dije? –responde con una ceja alzada, manteniendo su sonrisa autosuficiente.

Esa jugada, es la misma que el ruso-japonés utiliza cuando conoce a alguien que le interesa de algún modo. No ocurre con frecuencia, pero sí de vez en cuando; como una en un centenar.

- Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari.

Responde al fin, porque no puede negarse; y la sonrisa presuntuosa de su rostro no quiere marcharse. El gesto es similar en el pelirrojo.

- Sí, Hiwatari... eso.

Entrecierra divertido sus ojos, lanzándose sin más, y mojando a propósito al otro.

El bicolor no se lo toma a mal. Bueno, sólo un poco, pero ya luego se vengaría; sí es que acaso, tenía el ánimo y las ganas suficientes de hacerlo.

Tala Ivanov, sigue sin ser _"la gran cosa"_ en su vida.

Continuará...

* * *

Es verano, son vacaciones. ¿Por qué no un fic refrescante? ¿Un Tala/Kai, quizá? owO?

Pues nada, espero que estén bien. Por ahora estoy inspirada y he tenido muchas visiones para compartir. Pretendo acabar este fic en tiempo récord (un milagro) y el siguiente capítulo entre tres o cuatro días se llama: **_"Traje de baño"_**.

Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer ;)


	2. Traje de baño

**Título: **La Atracción del Agua.

**Fandom: **Beyblade.

**Personajes:** Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov.

**Género: **General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** AU. Insinuación de Shonen Ai. Tala/Kai.

**Resumen: **Kai no entendía por qué todas las chicas de su escuela (y los chicos, dicho sea de paso) amaban (y admiraban los segundos) tanto a ese tal, Tala Ivanov. A sus ojos, el ruso sólo era un estudiante más que le gustaba lucirse con lo único que se le daba bien: la Natación.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki,_ al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**_02/08/10._**

**Capitulo 2- Traje de baño.**

Era jueves, y todo el día había estado lloviendo. El cielo continuaba nublado, augurando que la lluvia seguirá por el resto de la tarde, y puede, que hasta la mañana siguiente.

A Kai, le da completamente igual, o eso es lo que expresa su neutro semblante.

- Hiwatari... –es uno de sus compañeros de clase quién le habla. Y lo hace, porque el aludido se ha detenido a mitad del pasillo, y ya nos los sigue.- ¿Nos vemos... mañana?

- Hn.

Asiente como respuesta, entrecerrando tranquilamente sus ojos. Aparentando, que su acción fue voluntaria y no inconsciente.

El resto de sus compañeros ondean la mano a modo de despedida, continuando con su camino al ver que al parecer, él tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer que ir a casa, a resguardarse de la lluvia que saben que tanto odia.

Y lo admite. Kai admite, que eso le gustaría, _mucho_, pero no puede hacerlo en esos momentos. No sabe el por qué, hasta que aparece gradualmente en un pensamiento.

"_¿Él estará… ahí?"_

De sobra sabe a quién se refiere. También, es consciente de que ya es tarde; que el aseo de su aula tardó más de lo debido. Y que no son las mejores condiciones atmosféricas para estar especialmente en ese día en una piscina al aire libre. Sabe que el ruso presuntuoso probablemente no estará ahí, y aun así, quiere comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Eso, y que al menos puede perder algo de tiempo antes de volver a lo que los demás llaman_ casa_. Un lugar, donde su abuelo no llegará hasta muy entrada la noche, sí es que acaso no decide quedarse (otra vez) trabajando en su oficina en Biovolt.

Así que bajo la lluvia, que por momentos se intensificaba, camina sin prisa alguna. Pisando charcos, y resguardándose de la cabeza para abajo con el paraguas que lleva en la mano.

No sabe por qué va a buscar a Tala Ivanov, ni que le dirá sí lo encuentra. A pasado una semana desde su última _conversación_, y no han vuelto a verse mutuamente. Pero... ¿por qué va a verlo? El tipo ni siquiera le cae bien, vamos.

Es arrogante, presumido, y sobre todo, un mentiroso. Finge que no sabe hablar japonés para desentenderse de toda la algarabía que causa su existencia. ¡Ah, pero eso sí! Él satisfecho con todas esas fanáticas que se carga;_ "sonrisita, sonrisita, aquí y allá"_.

Hn, ante sus ojos, Ivanov no es más que un embustero. Lo detesta... aunque vaya a verlo en esos momentos. Contradictorio, lo sabe, pero ni él mismo se entiende; no es novedad.

Pero da igual. Ha llegado al lugar donde lo ha visto por primera vez; el mismo sitio donde el idiota ése lo salvó, no se le olvida, ni aunque quiera. Y justo como piensa en un principio, el lugar está desértico.

Ninguna persona a la vista. Las gradas, que sí tienen techo laminado y donde el bicolor había tomado asiento la primera vez, estaban vacías; igual que la piscina. Ahí no hay nadie; y por nadie, Kai entiende que ahí no está el pelirrojo.

Su expresión por un momento parece contrariada, abatida y desanimada por no haberlo encontrado. Pero también, puede ser el resultado de ese día que no hace más que empeorar; volverse más gris y sombrío de lo que ya de por sí era.

Y justo cuando se da la media vuelta, y los primeros pasos para volver a casa, un llamado en medio de la llovizna se escucha, atrayendo su atención.

- ¡Hiwatari!

El mismo, que hace que se detenga y también, que comience a buscar con la mirada el lugar de dónde proviene aquella voz; voz que sabe de sobra a quién pertenece. Y ahí, en el trampolín, con su típico porte altanero y esa sonrisa de lado que comienza a crisparle los nervios (apenas y le ve) es que lo encuentra.

No puede hacer o decir nada, pues es testigo de cómo éste se lanza en un clavado que los expertos habrían calificado como perfecto, con la más alta puntuación de todos los jueces, y hasta del resto de los espectadores. Pero él, alguien que no sabe nada de natación o de clavados, sólo puede calificarlo con una palabra que se repite una y otra vez en su mente.

"_Engreído"._

Palabra que le queda de maravilla, y más, cuando nada hasta la orilla donde el idiota le dice con presunción.

- ¿Me buscabas?

Sonriendo con su molesta sonrisa de lado, subiendo por las escalinatas para salir del agua y llegar a su lado; para quedar, frente a frente. Kai, ni siquiera se inmuta o muestra emoción alguna; se limita a observarlo con el ceño fruncido y contestar a su pregunta.

- En realidad... no.

Pero es mentira, aunque tampoco puede decirle que lo es. ¿Qué pensaría el ruso ante eso? Puede que ni siquiera le crea, que sólo pierda el tiempo y... esa condenada visión que tiene de él a hecho que por algunos segundos olvide lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si su imagen, aun bajo la lluvia, es... _atrayente_.

"_Completamente empapado"._

Piensa, siendo el último pensamiento _coherente_ que tiene.

Por el momento, su cerebro se ha puesto indispuesto a hacer o pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea el pelirrojo. Y en su lugar, trata de memorizar y guarda esa imagen como un mapa mental para futuros recuerdos, sueños o asociaciones sobre esa persona en particular. El ruso-japonés no se queja; más vale que su consciente, y el inconsciente sobre todo, memoricen cada detalle de él.

Cada centímetro de esa piel pálida, pero saludable, que cubre ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado. Esa ancha espalda que le hacen ver tan varonil, tan atractivo. Y su pecho... ¿qué puede decir de esa zona sí le ha hipnotizado con tan sólo percibir su respiración agitada y que poco a poco, se va normalizando ante el inhóspito clima?

¿Por qué todo en Ivanov parece _justo_ y _necesario_? Endemoniadamente, perfecto.

Se atreve hasta decir, muy seguro de ello, que él, _todo _lo tiene: Es ruso; sabe hablar japonés. Es pelirrojo. Y muy guapo también. Tiene unos ojos violetas intensos que seducen y violan el alma y la mente de cualquiera que lo mire. Es inteligente. Atlético al 100%. ¡Y hasta presuntuoso y arrogante! Y lo peor de todo, ¡que con justa razón!

¿Cómo alguien no caería a sus pies con esos atributos que tiene; con su bello rostro, y su cuerpo...? _¡Mhmm!_ ¿Qué diablos tenía ese cuerpo que lo hacía tan deseable y atractivo a la vista de todos? Tocarlo, debía ser una adicción.

Una especie de jadeo ahogado escapa de sus labios, pero Tala, no le da ni la menor importancia.

Ni siquiera lo interpreta como tal; más bien, lo escucha como un gruñido de frustración por seguir bajo la lluvia. Así que va a las gradas, resguardándose, y esperando que el otro le siga y deje de murmurar entre dientes. Sabrá Dios qué cosas maldice contra su persona, y eso no le gusta, muchas gracias.

El otro por su parte, no entiende el mensaje y sigue ahí; bajo el paraguas que le protege del aguacero, que a estas alturas, ya ni siquiera percibe. Sus pensamientos son retazos de muchas posibles respuestas a lo que _ha _pensado; en lo que _se ha_ fijado, y en lo que _sigue _pensando. Y sí, le agradece mentalmente al pelirrojo por su despiste, y por no indagar en los motivos de ese _sonido _que se escapó contra su voluntad.

¿Por qué enserio, qué diablos le pasa? ¿Un _jadeo_, de verdad? ¿Todo por... mirarlo, un poco?

"_No es para tanto"._

Se defiende, un poco avergonzado y con el ceño fruncido mirando _indiferente_ hacia otro lugar. Pero su cuerpo, su cuerpo le dice que es todo lo contrario; su corazón mismo, con sus latidos apresurados, se lo confirman.

- Hiwatari... –su repentino llamado lo hace sobresaltarse. Creyendo por un momento que ha descubierto en qué está pensando, o algo así de vergonzoso, pero no es eso. Lo que le dice a continuación, lo tranquiliza un poco y casi suspira aliviado al escuchar sus palabras.- Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día, ¿o qué?

Hasta ese momento, se da cuenta de que el otro ya no se está mojando; ahora se resguarda de la lluvia bajo el techado de las gradas, y entonces, él le sigue. Deja sus cosas sobra éstas, cerrando el bendito paraguas que no sabía que sujetaba con tanta fuerza hasta que escuchó su voz hablarle segundos atrás.

Fuera de ahí, la lluvia vuelve a precipitarse y caer por momentos con más fuerza, siendo todo lo que ambos escuchan alrededor. Ninguno vuelve a decir palabra alguna. Tala ha sacado sus cosas de entre las gradas, sacando algunas, y dejando el resto dentro de su maleta; su uniforme de estudiante normal es una de ellas.

- ¿Es que alguna vez… llevas más ropa que ésa?

Es un comentario que Kai, no pudo callar dentro de su boca. Fue verlo a él, la maleta, la ropa dentro, y que sólo sacara una toalla para ponérsela sobre los hombros como si eso le protegiera del frío que hacía y evitara también que se resfriara.

Y no, no es que esté al pendiente de lo que hace o no, o que se preocupe por su salud. Pero no es ciego. Él otro está estilando (de pies a cabeza) y no se seca, no se cambia de ropa, y está tan fresco y sereno como si estuvieran a 38° bajo el sol. Y ese no es el caso; no ése día.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunta con una ceja alzada, sin entender muy bien su pregunta. A su juicio, está fuera de lugar.

- Nada; qué eres idiota. Al menos sécate, me molesta verte estilando.

- Pues que delicado. –contesta en cambio, quitándose la toalla de los hombros para comenzar a secarse.- ¿Así está mejor? ¿Satisfecho?

Hiwatari no contesta, pero sí; puede decir que ahora lo está. Es que ver su cuerpo únicamente con el traje de baño de la escuela (que le queda tan bien) lo pone un poco... _nervioso_. No deja nada a la imaginación y más con un cuerpo tan... _dotado_.

Pero él _no_ debe, _ni _puede, _ni _quiere pensar en eso. Y como lo está haciendo, se enoja contra sí mismo.

- ¿A quién diablos... se le ocurre nadar en un día así? –masculla por lo bajo, tomando asiento a dos pasos de él, y queriendo distraerse con otras cosas.

Obvio que a Tala Ivanov se le ocurre nadar en medio de la llovizna, pero simplemente no lo entiende. Debe de estar loco o algo así, porque no es lógico hacerlo.

Su mirada le avisa sobre sus movimientos, cambios de posiciones y posturas del pelirrojo.

Desde la posición en la que está, y de reojo, puede ver como el ruso se seca el cabello; después de éste, se pasa la toalla por el cuerpo. Y si el bicolor gira un poco la cabeza, puede verlo con más detalle sin forzar sus ojos.

Ve, los movimientos que hace para secar ésta o aquella parte, sin prestarle realmente atención; pero en algunas partes, tales como su pecho, sus piernas, o la zona de sus caderas, lo hace con más detenimiento, cuidado, y hasta se toma su tiempo como si se cerciorara de que ninguna gota de agua se quedara y se deslizara después por su piel.

Pero que esté centrado en eso, no significa que sea lo único en lo que piensa o puede hacer, no. Y se lo hace ver al otro, pues el silencio entre ellos comienza a ser un poco molesto, y no le agrada.

- ¿Y bien? –su mirada encuentra la otra, apareciendo esa sonrisilla que a Kai no le gusta para nada.- ¿Puedo saber ya ha que has venido, entonces?

- ¿Y-yo?

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver como se pasaba la toalla por encima del bañador, ahí, por su entrepierna, sintiendo que sus mejillas comienzan a arden ante inocente, pero _sugerente_ imagen.

- No. -deja de secarse, alzando su vista para verle; para continuar con su sarcasmo.- He de ser yo, Hiwatari... Es que me gusta preguntarme a mí mismo por qué estoy aquí, con este clima, y después de clases. ¿Qué podré querer con mi presencia aquí?

- Ya entendí... "genio".

Entorna con fastidio sus ojos, suspirando por lo bajo por su estúpido comportamiento. Si dijo aquello, fue por _su_ culpa, maldición; el idiota le distrae cuando hace _"eso"_. Pero ahora, ¿que le dirá? Es obvio que el ruso quiere saber a qué ha ido.

- Yo... –se toma su tiempo, pensando en lo primero que viene a su mente.- Yo... debería de preguntarte lo mismo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Si mal no recuerdo... –su cuerpo se relaja visiblemente, y continúa confiado al tener una respuesta.- Fuiste tú el que fue a verme ayer a la pista, ¿o no?

Lo que dice es cierto. Es una de las razones por las que quería verlo.

Ayer a la última hora, durante Educación Física, el ruso se pasó por el campo. Les vio correr alrededor de la pista por un buen rato, pero antes de que la clase terminara se marchó. Por lo que pudo ver, Ivanov no se acercó ni habló con nadie; sólo estuvo observando, así que intuía que había ido a verlo a él.

¿A quién más? Sino conocía a nadie de su salón...

... aunque tampoco estaba seguro de eso.

Pero sino fue así, entonces que se lo diga. Y punto. Él lo había interpretado mal, y ya.

- Tienes razón. –asiente como si nada el ruso, entrecerrando por algunos segundos sus ojos..- Fui a verte ayer, pero eso fue porque tú... viniste a verme el Lunes, ¿no es así?

Mientras el bicolor pensaba que sí lo había visto aquel día, el pelirrojo sonríe de forma arrogante por lo que venía.

- Supuse que al final no te habías animado a darme mi regalo, y que por eso te habías ido tan rápido.

- ¿Regalo? –su ceja se alza en confusión. ¿De qué regalo le hablaba?

- Tú sabes... –dice en tonito cómplice, como quién no quiere la cosa.- Por haberte salvado la vida.

- ¡Ja! -tan pronto escucha sus palabras se ríe abiertamente.- ¡Ni creas!

Se pone de pie, mirándole fijamente antes de continuar.

- Primero muerto que darte un regalo. –tanto su mirada como su tono son burlescos.- No me confundas, Ivanov. Yo no soy una de tus... "fanáticas".

Su pronunciación ante esta última palabra es más fría de lo que quería; suena a repulsión. Quizá lo es.

- Sí, eso ya lo veo. –Tala suspira por lo bajo, viéndose apático por la conversación que mantiene con Hiwatari.- Ellas con una simple mirada que les dé, me agradecen infinitamente, y tú... ni hablar; para la otra, mejor dejo que te mueras. ¿Qué quieres...? –cambia de tema, notando que su ánimo se ha ido a la mierda por culpa del otro.

- ¿Qué querías aquella vez, además de _no_ agradecerme, claro está?

La ironía y burla cubre sus palabras; rigiendo su actitud pedante y su porte.

- Toma. -le planta en el pecho aquello por lo que fue a buscarle el Lunes pasado.

No era un regalo, pero sí algo que le pertenecía a Ivanov, y había estado cargando toda la semana.

- Vaya... -habla sin entusiasmo al ver lo que le entrega.- Pensé que ya no la volvería a ver.

Sin más se la pone en el hombro, comprobando que en verdad sea la toalla que le ha prestado "aquella vez" (esa la del calambre y el rescate del ruso-japonés). Y en efecto, es la misma. En una de las esquinas están bordadas sus iníciales, y éstas siguen ahí.

Bien, al menos el idiota _ése_ ya no le berreará por que se la prestó a un desconocido y ya nunca se la iban a devolver. Su ánimo, parece mejorar.

- Bien, entonces... –Kai se da la vuelta, tomando sus cosas para irse de una vez.- Yo me voy.

Pero no ha dado ni un paso, cuando Tala le retiene del brazo y se lo impide tajantemente; casi con brusquedad. Se está vengando.

- Espera...

Y mantiene su agarre, a pesar de que el otro le ha escuchado perfectamente y está claro de que no se va a ir a ninguna parte; y eso, el pelirrojo lo sabe. Lo que lo divierte del asunto, es la expresión confusa y sorprendida que el estudiante de primero tiene y no quiere dejar que se esfume tan pronto.

- Quiero preguntarte algo. –dice, con su ya típica sonrisa burlona y unos ojos brillando de forma maliciosa.- Y espero, que me contestes con la verdad... _Kai_.

"_¿Kai?"_

El aludido repite su nombre, preguntándose por qué ahora lo trata con tanta "familiaridad". Y... ¿por qué no lo suelta? Él, aún trata de zafarse y no lo consigue.

- ¿Qué? -reclama, manteniendo la calma.- ¿Y ahora qué quieres... _Ivanov_?

Por un segundo estuvo tentado a llamarle por su nombre, tal como él lo hizo, pero no. No tiene intenciones de caer en su juego.

- Acaso yo... –decide iniciar, sonriendo con descaro por las siguientes palabras que dirá.- ¿Te gusto?

- ¡¿Q-qué?

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, sin creer lo que le ha preguntado. ¿Es que acaso, es una especie de broma o algo parecido?

Ivanov, al menos no se está riendo, aunque sí mantiene esa media sonrisa que considera diabólica.

"_¡La expresión de Hiwatari, no tiene precio!"._

Es lo primero que piensa Tala, tratando de contener las ganas que tiene de reírse al verle poner esa expresión de espanto, asombro y sorpresa. Fue una pregunta muy validad para hacerle, considerando todas esas veces que ha ido a verle, la forma en que le mira (porque sí, puede sentir _sus _miradas, no es idiota) y esa renuencia exagerada que demostró por agradecerle con un simple presente que lo salvara. Un castigo muy justo, cree él.

- Tranquilo. –quiere calmarle, y distraerse él mismo para no reírse en su cara.- No serías el primero que se siente... _atraído _por mí, no pasa nada. Sólo quiero saberlo.

Pero sus palabras pretenciosas, arrogantes, no logran calmarlo en absoluto. Al contrario. Quiere lanzársele encima y gritarle que se vaya al diablo, y le deje en paz.

"_¿Atraído? ¿Enamorado de él? ¡Cómo no!"_

Ivanov, _quisiera_...

Y si Kai no estuviera tan enojado, e indignado, se lo haría saber en ese momento a gritos, si fuera necesario, para que se sacara de la cabeza esa idea tan estúpida... como él.

Eso era lo más vergonzoso, falso, y humillante que le han preguntado en toda su maldita vida, por lo que no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Continuará...

* * *

Listo. Terminado, capitulo 2. Nyah, tuve que dividirlo en dos porque me quedó muy largo, no sabía dónde cortarlo T.T

Pero al menos, ya tengo la mitad del capítulo 3 :D No sé cuantos capítulos serán, no muchos (4 o 5, más o menos). Y si mi _muso_ (mi hermoso Grimmy, por extraño que parezca ¬¬?) no me abandona, en un par de días la continuación.

Ah, muchas gracias por leer; gracias por sus molones comentarios, y el capitulo va dedicado a estas lindas personitas que quiero y les agradezco mucho, mucho: **_Sweetcarmeen, Kiray Himawari, Vampyyrishadowalex, GabZ-senpai, Ann Saotomo, Rurouni kai, Hiika y Kume Kurai _**;)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo; en el siguiente tendremos a un personaje nuevo. ¿Quién será y qué hará? Ya lo verán.

Sin más; espero que estén bien, yo me voy a dormir, y luego nos vemos. Bye, bye :'3


	3. Agua

**Título: **La Atracción del Agua.

**Fandom: **Beyblade.

**Personajes:** Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, y Brooklyn Masefield.

**Género: **General, ¿Angustia?

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** AU. Shonen Ai. Un Tala/Kai,

**Resumen: **Kai no entendía por qué todas las chicas de su escuela (y los chicos, dicho sea de paso) amaban (y admiraban los segundos) tanto a ese tal, Tala Ivanov. A sus ojos, el ruso sólo era un estudiante más que le gustaba lucirse con lo único que se le daba bien: la Natación.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki,_ al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**_29/08/10._**

**Capitulo 3- Agua.**

En el lugar y a la hora indicada, ahí estaba sin falta.

Una y otra vez, se pregunta por qué está ahí, con el estomago vacío, en lugar de estar comiendo su desayuno como todos los demás. El recuerdo de una nota sobre su escritorio esa mañana, justifica su presencia en ese sitio en particular.

"_Hiwatari-san". –_decía ésta.-_ "Me gustaría reunirme contigo durante el almuerzo para hablar. Tengo algo importante que decirte; ve a la azotea, por favor"._

_"Atte: M.B. Alguien que te quiere mucho"._

Esas palabras resuenan una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras espera. La idea de que otra de sus _admiradoras_ vaya a declarársele, no le hace mucha gracia.

Detesta, cuando las chicas le citan en tal o cual lugar para confesarle que están perdidamente enamoradas de él, y más, cuando apenas y conocen su nombre completo. Kai, lo considera molesto, de mal gusto, y una completa pérdida de tiempo considerando su respuesta que a estas alturas, parece un mantra que recita de memoria y sin emoción alguna: _"Lo siento, pero de momento no estoy interesado. Agradecería mucho si me dejaras en paz. Gracias"._

Y es que tarda más en llegar al sitio de encuentro, que en decirle que _"No"_ a la admiradora en turno. Sólo espera, que la chica de hoy no sea de esas que se ponen a llorar ante sus ojos, con la esperanza de conmoverlo. Porque aunque eso no funciona en su persona, sí lo desespera y lo pone de mal humor; cosa que en estos días, resulta muy fácil de lograr.

- ¡Hmf!

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, recargándose en el barandal y mirando desde las alturas. Unos metros más allá, ve la cancha de futbol y lo que serían algunos estudiantes jugando. Desde su posición actual, no alcanza a distinguir nada más, pero tampoco le importa. No tiene cabeza para trivialidades.

Su mente, en esos momentos parece un agujero negro sobresaturado de ideas, pensamientos y recuerdos. Que hacen, que se sienta fatal y le duela intensamente la cabeza. Piensa incluso, que ésta le va a estallar de un momento a otro si no se toma las cosas con más calma. Así que lo hace. Intenta relajarse y despejar su mente, quedándose al final con un único pensamiento en ella.

- No debí de haber venido hoy.

Expresa por lo bajo, pensando en que pudo evitarse ese momento, el breve intercambio de palabras con aquella persona, y la perdida de su valioso tiempo. Pero ya es tarde para retractarse, está ahí, y no puede hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que la molesta situación termine.

Un pensamiento lo lleva a otro, viéndose inmerso de pronto en algunas escenas de ayer por la tarde. Tales, como la del idiota causante de su actual malestar y enojo, las palabras que le dijo, o simplemente, la forma impulsiva en la que actuó. Hiwatari, quiere olvidarse de él y de todo lo acontecido con el ruso. Ya no lo soporta más. Quiere dejar de pensar en él a cada instante y por cualquier motivo, pero por mucho que se esfuerce y quiera, meramente, _No. Puede._

Y el colmo es, que ni siquiera sabe por qué.

- Hiwatari Kai... ¿cierto?

Una voz tras su espalda atrae su atención, haciendo que se gire lo suficiente para ver a la persona que le habla.

Es un chico. Es en lo primero que repara, seguido de que es estudiante de primero al igual que él. Por su aspecto, piel blanca, cabellos naranjados y ojos verdes, le parece familiar. Tiene la impresión de que le ha visto antes por los pasillos, aunque no sabe su nombre ni en qué salón va.

El oji verde, que le mira muy alegre en esos momentos, tiene una expresión tranquila y serena en el rostro; así, como una sonrisa que las femeninas considerarían como encantadora. Pero hay algo en él, en su persona o en su forma de ser, que no le gusta para nada. _Algo_, que le hace sentirse incomodo y muy alerta con cada uno de sus gestos o mínimos movimientos.

Kai se pregunta, ha qué se deberá pero no obtiene una respuesta concisa. Sin más, se limita a contestar su interrogante y dejar a un lado sus neuras para otro momento.

- Sí. ¿Qué quieres?

Le dice sin tacto, con molestia, y con ganas de preguntarle también _"¿Quién diablos eres?"_ pero se contiene. La idea de que sea él el que le ha citado en ese lugar le molesta un poco más. Su ceño fruncido, da crédito de ello.

- Creo que... –habla el otro, confundido por su pregunta.- Te lo dije en el mensaje... quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Tú mandaste esa nota?

Como única respuesta, el inglés asiente y sonríe un poco más.

¡Perfecto! Lo que el bicolor, temía. ¿Y ahora, qué va a hacer?

No sabe para qué le ha citado, y tampoco está muy seguro de querer saberlo. Nunca en su vida había estado en una situación _así_, y no quiere iniciar ahora, gracias. De nada.

- Bueno... –el llamado y los pasos hacia adelante que da el de ojos verdes, atraen de nuevo su atención. Lo sacan de sus pensamientos, y lo ponen alerta.- Soy Brooklyn Masefield, del 1-A, mucho gusto en conocerte.

Su sonrisa se amplía un poco más, al tiempo en que le tiende la mano para completar su presentación. Sólo que el de ojos violetas no tiene ni el interés, ni la intención de corresponder a su saludo; su mirada penetrante se lo hacen ver.

- Claro. –por lo que retrae su mano, mostrando una diminuta sonrisa.- Creo que estás... decepcionado, ¿cierto?

Sus palabras confunden un poco a Kai. ¿De qué diablos le habla? Sí es por su actitud _indiferente_, no es que esté "decepcionado" como ha dicho. Más bien, no está interesado en socializar con él. Eso es todo.

Pero Brooklyn, que ha alcanzado a percibir sus mínimas expresiones de confusión al no saber a qué se refiere, le explica tranquilamente.

- Tengo la impresión... de que esperabas encontrarte con una linda chica que se te iba a declarar, ¿no es así? –sus labios, vuelven a curvarse en una pronunciada sonrisa.- Lo siento, sólo soy yo. ¿Puedes aceptar eso, Kai Hiwatari?

- ¡Hmf! ¿Qué quieres?

Le corta sin más, queriendo evitar esos comentarios o insinuaciones _perturbadoras_. Así que se da la vuelta, mirando de nuevo la cancha o cualquier cosa allá abajo que llame su atención.

- Hablar contigo... ya te lo he dicho.

Masefield parece tan divertido por su constante pregunta, y la misma respuesta que le da en cada ocasión, que hasta se permite reír un poco. Sin decir nada más llega a su lado, apoyando sus brazos sobre el barandal. También, mira el panorama que ofrece la azotea de la escuela.

La distancia que los separa, apenas y es de dos pasos. Demasiado cerca para alguien que acabas de conocer, piensa confundido el bicolor, tratando de no darle importancia y seguir indiferente con lo que el otro haga. Permanecen por largos minutos en silencio hasta que Brooklyn habla.

- Los rumores son ciertos.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta el otro al mirarle de reojo, casi con desconfianza por sus repentinas y extrañas palabras. Como todo en él.

- Los rumores... –le vuelve a decir con su mismo semblante, alegre y amable, como si le hablara de cualquier cosa.- Tú sabes, Hiwatari... ¿puedo llamarte así?

Hace una pausa en la que espera que el aludido conteste, pero como sólo recibe un gruñido entre dientes, lo interpreta como un _"sí"_.

- He escuchado decir... –continua, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.- Que estás catalogado como uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela, creo que tienen razón, pero dicen que lo que no te ayuda es tu carácter tan... _difícil. _Algunos dicen, que te pareces mucho a Ivanov-san.

La simple mención de ese apellido le pone la piel de gallina, de mal humor, sumándose el extraño hecho de que es testigo de cómo la voz y la expresión de Masefield cambian drásticamente, y eso, no le da buena espina. Esa mirada afilada y penetrante, le provoca un par de escalofríos.

- ¿Lo conoces, cierto? Tala Ivanov, del 2-C. –indaga Brooklyn, invadiendo su espacio personal.- Sí, tú lo conoces... –dice con una seguridad irrefutable como si lo estuviera viendo en sus ojos.

- ¿Y? –mira hacia otra parte, rompiendo el contacto visual que ahora _sí _le afecta.- Todo mundo conoce a... Ivanov, ¿no? ¿Qué hay con eso?

- Mucho, Hiwatari. –explica, buscando su mirada por lo que a continuación le dirá.- Porque tú no sólo le conoces, tú has ido a verlo en varias ocasiones... ¡Y hasta hablas con él! Cosa que no sé cómo haces.

- ¡Nos has estado...! ¿Espiando?

Éste se enoja por momentos, porque no puede creer que Masefield sepa "_eso"_. Que ha ido a ver al pelirrojo, que intercambian algunas palabras, y que hasta pueda ser testigo de las constantes "disputas" que ambos sostienen. No. No quiere ni pensar que el de cabellos naranjas se haya dado cuenta de la forma en la que _actúa _ante Ivanov, o simplemente, la forma en la que le _mira_.

- No los espío. Al menos... no a ti. –menciona por lo bajo el aludido, restándole importancia al asunto.- Pero ese no es el punto, lo importante con esto es decirte que eres un maldito tramposo.

- ¿Tramposo? -repite con incredulidad, porque en definitiva no entiende lo que Brooklyn Masefield le dice.

¿Alguien se lo pude explicar, por favor?

- Sí. ¿Cuál es tu intención? –le pregunta.- ¿Qué pretendes, Hiwatari? ¿Seducirlo? ¿Quedarte con Ivanov? Sí es así, te diré que no lo permitiré.

- ¿Se-seducirlo? –tose un par de veces, debido a la implicación de sus palabras.- ¿Quedarme con... él? ¿Es qué estás loco? ¡Quién crees que somos! -le reclama molesto, al mismo tiempo que está ofendido.

- Ivanov es atractivo. –dice como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros.- Es sexy, arrogante, y muy hermoso. Tú lo sabes muy bien.

- ¿E-ése idiota?

Gruñe entre dientes, queriendo ocultar el leve sonrojo que tiene porque eso _ya_ lo sabe. Pero ni el tal Brooklyn, ni nadie más tienen por qué saberlo. Primero muerto, que hacerlo público ante alguien más.

- ¡Hey, cuidado con tu tono! –le advierte sin más el otro, oscureciendo su semblante.- No te permito... que hables así de él.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? -una de sus cejas se alza en confusión, porque no entiende su reacción.- ¿También estás... _idiotizado _por él?

- ¿Tú no?

- ¡P-por supuesto que no! -niega de inmediato, pero la expresión del oji verde le hace ver que no le cree en absoluto.

- ¿Enserio? Demuéstramelo entonces, Hiwatari. -una sonrisa enigmática se instaura en sus labios, y es entonces cuando Kai se da cuenta de que ha caído en la red de una maldita araña.

**.::.**

Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde. El sol estaba en lo alto, y el sonido de alguien chapoteando en el agua era todo lo que se escuchaba desde que uno iba por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la alberca.

- ¡Hiwatari...! ¿Otra vez por aquí?

El ruso deja de nadar, flotando a mitad de la piscina mientras observa con cierto interés y diversión al aludido unos metros más allá.

Admite para sí, que no esperaba volverlo a ver tan pronto. Al menos, no después de la forma tan _abrupta _en que terminó la conversación que sostenían ayer.

Kai por su parte, no se ve muy alegre que digamos. Va con el ceño fruncido, y una expresión entre seria y molesta que endurecen más su semblante. Parece, que ha chupado un limón o algo así de amargo.

- ¡Cállate! –sentencia éste, ignorando el comentario del pelirrojo.

Su voz, tampoco suena muy amable. A Ivanov no le sorprende, pero sí le intriga que esté ahí. Así que nada hasta la orilla, alzando su vista para verle unos pasos más allá de las letras amarillas que informan sobre su profundidad máxima, y en automático, su sonrisa a medias aparece. Así que en tono burlón, agrega.

- _"Hola"_ a ti también, Hiwatari.

- ¡Hmf!

Haciendo que el ruso-japonés mire hacia otro lado con enfado, cruzando sus brazos en una pose de superioridad, muy digno, según él.

Y es que sí el ruso cree que ya no está enojado con él y que ha olvidado las estupideces que le ha dicho el día anterior, está muy equivocado. Que no llueva y ahora brille el sol, no significa que las personas se hayan olvidado de la tormenta que los ha azotado horas antes.

- Sigues molesto, eh...

Su actitud, a Tala le hace gracia. Tanto, que se lo dice a modo de burla, sacando sus brazos y parte de su cuerpo del agua hasta apoyarse sobre el borde de la alberca para verle mejor.

- ¿Qué esperabas, idiota? –responde en cambio, entrecerrando sus ojos.- ¿Qué actuara como si nada?

- Sí. –asiente, porque una respuesta así es lo que esperaba de él. No el berrinche de un infante, sólo porque le ha expuesto, preguntado, vamos, si él le gustaba.- Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué no?

- Idiota.

Es todo lo que el estudiante número uno en Atletismo murmura, ignorando el hecho de que el pelirrojo no lo entienda. Por ello, repara mejor en el motivo que lo ha llevado contra su voluntad (una vez más) a ese lugar. A ver de nuevo, a Tala Ivanov.

"_¿Enserio?_ _Demuéstramelo entonces, Hiwatari"._

Habían sido las palabras desafiantes y altaneras que Masefield le había dicho esa mañana, durante el almuerzo. Por lo que el suceso vino de nuevo a su mente, recordando todo con lujo de detalles.

"_Demuéstrame que no significa nada para ti, Ivanov. Qué te da igual sí lo ves o no. Qué no te provoca nada cuando estás con él y miras su cuerpo, su hermoso rostro, su..."._

"_¿Y no quieres también...? _–lo interrumpió, viendo que éste comenzaba a emocionarse al pensar en el ruso.-_ ¿Que le bese, y le meta mano?"_

El sarcasmo, adornando sus palabras al igual que esa sonrisa burlona que tenía en sus labios.

"_No". _–contestó tranquilamente el otro, pasando por alto su burla.-_ Supongo que eso te gustaría mucho. Pero no. No permitiré que lo toques"._

"_Hablas como si fuera tuyo". _–obvió el hecho, riéndose divertido.-_ "Apuesto que él ni siquiera ha de saber que existes, Masefield"._

"_Te equivocas, Hiwatari"._

Su oración, borró su sonrisa arrogante en dos segundos.

"_¿Cómo dices?" _–donde una de sus cejas se alzó a modo de confusión, preguntándose, _¿De qué le hablaba éste demente?_

Ivanov y él, no podían conocerse; no podían tener algún tipo de "relación". Era imposible, pensaba. No los veía juntos, ni... ni siquiera en la fila de la cafetería, mucho menos como "algo" más. Brooklyn, debía de estar alardeando. Contándole alguna de sus fantasías, pero ningún hecho verídico. Sí, eso debía ser.

"_Tala..." _–dijo, para atraer su atención de nuevo.- _"Se acuerda muy bien de mí, créeme. Tanto, o más de como yo me acuerdo de él"._

Se mordió los labios, pasándose la lengua por ellos sensualmente, recordando o imaginando alguna escena con el pelirrojo. Y eso, eso no le gustó en absoluto al bicolor.

"_¿Y?"_ –así que volvió a interrumpirle irritado, ignorando las muecas y expresiones de placer que el otro hacía. Lo último que le faltaba y quería evitar a toda costa, era que Brooklyn se excitara ahí mismo, ante su persona.- _"¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que el idiota ése no me interesa en absoluto?" _-preguntó.

"_Primero... deja de llamarlo así._ –una clara advertencia acompañada de una expresión seria y un tono amenazador. Que de inmediato, desaparecieron para dejar de nuevo a aquel amable y alegre estudiante respetado por todos sus compañeros de clases.- _Y en segunda... llévale esto"._

Le dio un paquete, mirándole el ruso-japonés confundido al tomarlo.

"_¿Qué diablos es esto?" _-cuestionó, sintiendo que se había perdido en algún punto de la conversación.

"_Un regalo, Hiwatari. ¿Qué más va a hacer? _–luego de burlarse de él, continuó con sus palabras más serio pero manteniendo esa _extraña _sonrisa.- _Dile que es de mi parte, para que veas por ti mismo que sí me conoce, y que hay algo.. -recalcó.- ... entre nosotros"._

"_¿Y esto...? _-masculló con molestia.- _¿Cómo probará que me da igual sí existe o no?"_

"_Tranquilo. Yo lo sabré"._

"_¿Pero cómo...? ¡Masefield! _–le gritó, al ver que caminaba hacia la puerta.-_ ¡Hey, idiota! ¡No te atrevas a irte como si...! Nada._

Se quedó con las palabras en la boca, y el estúpido regalo en las manos al marcharse el inglés.

¿Qué diablos creía que era Brooklyn Masefield? ¿El maldito cartero? ¿El estúpido de Cupido, quizá? El idiota ya se las pagaría cuando volviera a verlo. Nadie lo dejaba hablando solo.

- ¡Hey, Hiwatari!

El llamado, más el salpicar de algunas gotas de agua sobre su rostro lo sacaron de sus recuerdos. Lo centraron de nuevo en el espacio y lugar que ocupaba actualmente.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Idiota! –reclama, ignorando el otro su queja.

La reacción que obtuvo al mojarlo, no era la que esperaba. ¿Entonces... qué pasaba con el de urbes violetas?

- Te quedaste ahí, parado como idiota. –dice Tala, rectificando al instante.- No, bueno... tú siempre has sido...

- Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase.

Advierte el menor, mirándole con una expresión que habría aterrado a más de uno, pero no al pelirrojo. Y es que en varias ocasiones ya había visto esa mirada de asesino en serie, pero no le asustaba en lo más mínimo.

- De acuerdo. Dime, ¿qué quieres ahora? –se encoge de hombros, salpicando aquí y allá al mover sus pies.- Ayer, me dejaste muy claro que no te agrado, y me odias. No veo por qué estar aquí, entonces. A menos claro... que hayas mentido.

"_¡No dije que...! No me agradabas". _–piensa Kai, al ver la mirada cómplice que le lanza.-_ "Dije que... No. Me. Gustabas, que no es lo mismo. Aunque sí, no me agradas y te odio, idiota"._

- Vine a traerte esto.

Le dice en cambio, extendiéndole la caja que ha sacado de su mochila.

- ¿Qué es esto? –cuestiona serio, al ver que la caja está forrada con papel brillante y hasta tiene un moño elegante en una de sus esquinas. Obviamente es un regalo, pero no sabe por qué Hiwatari se lo está dando.- ¿Alguna broma de tu parte? ¿Alguna especie de... venganza? -aventura, haciéndose un par de ideas más.

- Es un simple regalo, maldición. -responde con fastidio, al darse cuenta de que le está dando demasiada importancia al presente.- ¿Qué no ves?

Y hasta donde él sabe o ha escuchado, Tala Ivanov _no_ acepta regalos de ninguna de sus fanáticas, ni de nadie más. ¿Por qué entonces... está aceptando éste que él le da? ¡Y que ni siquiera es suyo!

- Lo veo. –el pelirrojo le saca una vez más de sus pensamientos, pasando la cajita de una de sus manos a la otra en un intento por saber qué es.- ¿Pero por qué me lo das? Creí escucharte decir que primero muerto que darme uno.

- ¿Será por qué... no es de mi parte? -su voz, lleva algo de resentimiento que él mismo pasa por alto.- Me pidieron que te lo entregara.

- ¿Te lo pidieron?

El otro asiente de mala gana.

- ¿Quién, sí se puede saber?

- Una de tus... _fanáticas_. –es lo primero que se le viene a la mente, luego de pensar en Masefield.- Me abordó por ahí, y me dijo que te lo diera. ¿Le has dicho a alguien que… me conoces?

- ¿Por qué haría eso, sí... ni siquiera "hablo" japonés?

Una sonrisa arrogante hace acto de presencia, y Kai sabe a lo que se refiere.

- Cierto. –le mira fijamente a los ojos, pensando en el odioso de cabellos naranjas.- Entonces no sé cómo pudo... dar conmigo. ¿De verdad nos habrá visto?

- ¿Quién?

Pregunta Tala, ante el monólogo que el otro está sosteniendo.

Por un momento piensa en preguntarle sí conoce a Masefield o no, pero al instante desecha la idea. Sería demasiado _obvio_, considerando que le ha traído un presente de una de sus "fanáticas". Sí le pregunta por el de urbes verdes, se daría cuenta de que ha sido él el que le manda el obsequio, y no quiere que se entere; a pesar, de que ya se lo ha dado.

- Nadie. Cosas mías. -se excusa por lo bajo, dejando sus reflexiones para después.

-Sí tú lo dices. Por cierto... –cambia el tema, apoyándose en sus brazos para salir de la piscina.

La imagen descoloca a Hiwatari por algunos segundos, aunque más que descolocarlo, debería decir que no se acostumbra a verlo _así_; únicamente, con el traje de baño y toda esa piel expuesta ante el Sol y al aire libre. Sí, es por eso que se queda _embobado_ como si lo hubieran hipnotizado o algo, y no porque le gusta lo que ve, o se sienta atraído hacia el ruso arrogante.

- Qué bueno que viniste. –continúa el pelirrojo, pasando a su lado sin notar siquiera que él se ha vuelto una estatua de piedra y lo mira fijamente.- Quiero mostrarte algo.

Tala va hasta las gradas, dejando a su paso un camino de agua desperdigada. Mientras Kai, le sigue con la mirada y da un imperceptible brinco cuando el ruso está de nuevo frente a él.

- ¿Q-qué es eso? –carraspea un poco, tratando de recuperar su porte lo antes posible.

Lo último que desea, es que Ivanov se dé cuenta de que lo _mira _cuando ayer le ha dejado bastante claro que no ha _sentido_, _siente _ni _sentirá _nada por él. Así que se centra en lo que el otro lleva, un papel, que sostiene de una de las esquinas para mojarlo lo menos posible.

- Una nota. –le explica éste, pero no se la da.- Me la encontré esta mañana en mi banca. Creo que es tu letra.

- ¿Mi letra? ¿Una... nota? -se atraganta con su propia saliva, pensando inmediatamente en el inglés.

"_¿Masefield, también tendrá que ver con esto? ¿Pero entonces... por qué Ivanov dice que es… mi letra?"._

- Mira.

Ahora sí le entrega el papel, tomándolo Kai y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás al percatarse de lo cerca que están, de esa mirada violeta que escudriña con detenimiento su persona, y lo distrae un poco. Se centra mejor en el pedazo de papel, frunciendo su ceño al leer su contenido.

Tala por su parte, esboza una sonrisa maliciosa al ver su reacción.

- Pero si ésta no es...

- Lo siento. –dice al mismo tiempo que él, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho.- Despeja una de mis dudas.

- ¿Qué...?

El ruso-japonés no puede terminar su preguntar pues Ivanov lo empuja con fuerza, cayendo de espaldas en la alberca. Todo ocurre tan rápido para él, que ahora trata de salir y permanecer a flote en el agua que él mismo revuelve con violencia.

- ¿Qué diab...? ¡Agrrr!

En la orilla y por algunos segundos, cree divisar al pelirrojo que sonríe burlesco, escuchando que dice algo pero no le presta atención.

- Era cierto entonces... –articula el ruso, mirándole con una actitud superior.- Aquella vez no tenías ningún calambre, más bien, es que no sabías nadar, ¿cierto?

El bicolor no responde a sus palabras, ni siquiera le ha escuchado y en cambio, lucha de forma frenética en medio del agua. Por momentos se sumerge y por otros más cortos, logra salir a la superficie para respirar y volver a tragar a bocanadas de aquel líquido.

- Eres tan terco... –le dice con pesar al verlo en esa situación, negando un par de veces con la cabeza.- Todo sería más fácil sino fueras tan presumido y orgullo, Hiwatari.

Inmediatamente se lanza a la piscina, llegando a su lado para ayudarlo.

- Eh, tranquilo, está bien. Aquí estoy.

Sigue luciendo su sonrisa autosuficiente y se acerca más para tomarlo del brazo y que se de cuenta de que no va a ahogarse; que sólo quería comprobar una pequeña duda que tenía, y que ahora que sabe la respuesta lo va a ayudar y luego pueden reírse de la broma a la que lo ha sometido.

Pero la imagen que ve, lo desconcierta por algunos segundos y borra su sonrisa de inmediato.

- ¿H-hiwatari?

Llama con duda, pues aún no ha salido de su confusión inicial. Ver que el aludido está aterrado, en completo estado de pánico y sus ojos están abiertos tan grandes que cree que se le van a salir, no ayuda a que salga del shock en el que ha entrado, y entienda lo que está pasando.

- C-cálmate. ¿Qué te... pasa?

Lo atrae hacia su cuerpo para que se dé cuenta de que lo tiene sujeto, y que lo está ayudando a flotar. Pero al segundo siguiente, el aludido se abraza a él con brazos y piernas, apresándolo como si fuera lo único a lo que se puede aferrar para no ahogarse.

Ahí, Tala se da cuenta de su respiración tan acelerada, y del sudor frío de su frente a pesar de estar empapados. Se da cuenta de eso, y como esas piernas se cierran un poco más abajo de su cintura, incitando con sus movimientos su _zona sensible_.

- ¿Qué estás...? -un gemido escapa de sus labios, haciéndole cerrar con fuerza sus ojos.- ¿Hiwata...ri?

El ruso corta su pregunta al sentir como el aludido se sujeta de sus hombros, su cabeza, y cualquier parte de su cuerpo hasta hundirlo y usarlo como salvavidas. Lo sumerge un par de veces, mientras él, trata de salir a la superficie y detenerle.

- ¡K-ka...i! ¡Bas...ta!

Luego de varios segundos de lucha logra apartarse de él, manteniéndole a flote de la muñeca. El estudiante de primero no deja de patalear y se aterra más al ver que ya no hay nada a lo cual aferrarse.

- ¡Es que quieres ahogarnos a ambos o qué!

Le reclama un molesto pelirrojo, pero ve que es inútil hablarle. Cree entender entonces que el corredor estrella tiene una especie de fobia (ya sea al agua o a ahogarse, lo que sea), y por eso la reacción _psicópata_ que está teniendo en esos momentos. Ciertamente, nunca se lo imaginó en él.

- Eh, Hiwatari. –le habla, pero el otro no le presta atención.- ¡Kai, escúchame!

Se vuelve a acerca a él, notando como su cuerpo en automático lo busca para atraparle de nuevo y hundirle. Así que se anticipa y le toma de los antebrazos, haciendo que ambos floten aunque el ruso-japonés no se percata de ello, y siga en completo estado de pánico.

- ¡Escúchame! ¡Céntrate en mi voz, mírame a los ojos! ¿Me ves? –acerca su rostro, buscando que sus ojos dejen de oscilar con violencia de un lazo a otro como un maniaco.

Pero aquello no funciona. El bicolor no puede centrarse en nada; duda incluso, si le escucha en esos momentos.

Así que el pelirrojo, hace lo único que cree que puede hacer en una situación así. Le suelta, llevando sus manos a su rostro. Planta sus labios sobre los otros, cerrando sus ojos y esperando que aquello funcione. No es un beso, se dice, pero tampoco es respiración de boca a boca; no sabe lo que es, y tampoco le quiere poner nombre.

Son segundos que parecen minutos en los que ninguno de los dos respira, y poco a poco, siente como Hiwatari comienza a frenar sus movimientos y calmarse. Puede sentir sus ojos violetas mirarle fijamente, pero no quiere comprobarlo; se aferra a mantenerlos cerrados y mantener sus labios sobre los otros. Es consciente también, de como el agua vuelve a aquietarse y que el oxigeno se les acaba. Cuando ya no puede más, se separa de él.

- ¡B-bien! -tanto Kai como él inhalan y exhalan profundo un par de veces, normalizando a momentos su respiración. Sus manos pasan entonces de sus mejillas a sus hombros, instaurándose ahí para mantenerlo a flote.- Eso... es. ¿M-mejor?

El bicolor no responde. Mantiene gacha su cabeza, sus ojos están cerrados, y murmura algo, posiblemente para distraerse. Sus manos están sujetas por encima de las del ruso con fuerza, tratando de convencerse de que no está en medio de la alberca y solo, a su suerte.

- De acuerdo. –el pelirrojo entiende mejor la situación, y sabe que es el momento de sacarlo de ahí.- Mantén los ojos cerrados, te llevaré hasta la orilla, ¿bien?

Luego del leve asentimiento le pasa una mano por la espalda, posándola en su cintura. La otra, toma su mano para que vea que está cerca. Así, lo lleva hasta las escalinatas, indicándole que suba. El de ojos violetas lo hace primero e Ivanov, le sigue de cerca, atento por si necesita ayuda ya que va con los ojos cerrados. Una vez que ambos están en el suelo, Kai se deja caer, respirando agitadamente.

El ruso le observa, y sabe que tiene que decirle algo. No sabe por dónde empezar ni tampoco qué dirá, aun así, lo hace.

- Sabes que yo no... –calla de pronto, pensando en cómo continuar.- No era mi intención... nunca me imaginé que tuvieras una... si hubiera sabido, no...

No logra completar ninguna de sus oraciones, y tampoco pronunciar esas dos palabras que se niegan a salir de su boca, aunque sabe que hacen falta, porque en verdad _lo siente_; porque se arrepiente y se siente mal. Algo que no le pasa muy a menudo, pero en está ocasión sí.

De todas formas, Hiwatari no le dice ni hace nada. Sigue en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y él, aunque lo intenta un par de veces más, no logra disculparse. Por ello, mejor va por su mochila, trayendo un par de toallas para que ambos se sequen.

Deja caer una sobre su cabeza, esperando que él solo comience a secarse. La suya, la pasa distraídamente por su cuerpo mientras observa de reojo al ruso-japonés. El pequeño detalle de que está empapado y la ropa se le pega al cuerpo atrae su atención. Pese a la distracción, se da cuenta de otra cosa.

- ¿Kai? –le habla al darse cuenta de que no se ha movido ni un centímetro y ya no escucha su acelerada respiración.- ¿Estás… bien?

- No es...

Murmura por lo bajo, haciendo que el otro preste más atención; que se agache un poco para poder escucharle mejor.

- ¿Qué?

- No es... una fobia. –dice en un murmullo, comenzando a secarse el cabello.- Más bien, es un... trauma.

Pese al tono de voz por lo bajo, Ivanov logra escuchar perfectamente su oración. Aunque no por ello, va a preguntar a qué se refiere.

- Oh... –exclama con sorpresa, intentando disculparse con él ahora que ha reaccionado.- Siento yo que... mi intención, no...

No, no puede disculparse por más que lo intenta. Sin pensarlo realmente deja escapar unas palabras en ruso, sorprendiendo a Kai por ello.

Tala, ignora si le ha entendido o no, y cuando éste por fin se pone de pie y quedan frente a frente, su expresión no revela nada. Intuye entonces, que no le ha entendido. Una lástima, pues en su idioma natal si pudo disculparse con él.

Y en cambio, el bicolor le reclama con el ceño fruncido.

- Puedes explicarme... ¿cómo se supone que me iré a casa si estoy estilando?

Kai, tiene razón. Su uniforme está completamente empapado y no puede irse así. El peso del agua le baja los pantalones por lo que tiene que sujetarlos con ambas manos para que no termine con ellos y su ropa interior, dicho sea de paso, hasta los tobillos. Sus zapatos los siente tan pesados que no cree siquiera poder dar diez pasos, y su camisa, que está ceñida a su cuerpo no mejora la situación. En definitiva, no puede marcharse en ese estado.

- Te enojarías si... –deja escapar una risita, pues la situación le parece divertida y el otro ha vuelto a ser el de siempre y eso le tranquiliza más de lo que cree.- Te digo que... ¿no lo pensé?

- ¡Hmf! ¿Por qué no me extraña?

Se da la vuelta, aparentando que está enojado, aunque no es así.

El pelirrojo aprovecha ese momento para pasar a su lado y sentarse en el borde de la alberca, metiendo sus pies al agua y fingiendo que no ve como el otro se quita la camisa blanca, aunque claramente de reojo está observando la escena. Hiwatari, que no se percata de eso, continúa con la _conversación_.

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que... eres un idiota?

- No, nunca. Eso sólo me lo dices tú... aunque no sé por qué. -sonríe de lado, entrecerrando sus ojos al sentirlo a dos pasos de él, viéndole exprimir su playera al filo del contenedor del agua.- Generalmente, toda la gente me _ama_.

- ¡Hmf! Y eso que eres tan odioso y altanero... seguro que es porque no te conocen. Sino...

- ¿Y tú no eres así?

Su mirada se encuentra con la otra, recordando las palabras del inglés: _"Algunos dicen, que te pareces mucho a Ivanov-san"_. Por ende, se acuerda de él y de las tonterías que le dijo.

Necesita salir de dudas.

- Te preguntaré algo, ¿de acuerdo? –le dice después de varios segundos de silencio, mirando hacia el frente para no verlo a los ojos.

- Supongo. –responde el ruso, mostrando una sonrisita de lado.

- ¿Conoces a un tal... Brooklyn Masefield?

Después de la pregunta, Tala entrecierra divertido sus ojos.

- Por supuesto. –responde, haciendo que Kai le mire fijamente.- Brooklyn y yo somos... _amigos_. ¿Le conoces?

- ¿Qué clase de... "amigos"? –vuelve a preguntar, al notar la forma tan peculiar en que lo dijo, sin contar claro, con el hecho de que se lo pensó un poco.- ¿_Cercanos_?

- S-sí... –duda, al no saber exactamente a qué tan "cercanos" se refiere.- Supongo que sí somos... _cercanos_. ¿Por qué tanta pregunta sobre Brooklyn?

_"¿Brooklyn?"_ –se sorprende de la familiaridad con la que habla de él, que ignora completamente la sonrisa burlona que curvan sus labios.- _"¿Entonces ustedes sí son... eso?"._

Todo parece más claro, más real. Se enoja.

- ¡Por nada en especial! –responde molesto, en parte porque viene a su mente la imagen del oji verde, diciéndole un: _"Te lo dije. Así que aléjate de él. Es mío". _Y en otra, porque no le ha gustado lo que Tala le ha confirmado.

- Idiota. –susurra por lo bajo, arrugando el ceño y exprimiendo su playera con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos.

- ¿Disculpa, cómo dices?

- ¿Qué?

El ruso afila su mirada, poniéndose de pie y encarando al otro.

-Te he escuchado. A ti te gusta insultarme, ¿verdad?

Kai entiende entonces de lo que le habla, y le aclara sin más.

- ¡No te decía a ti!

Incluso le da la espalda, y se aleja unos pasos de él. No vaya a ser que le dé por aventarlo de nuevo al agua.

- Ah, ¡claro! –el sarcasmo en cada palabra que articula.- ¡Con eso de que hay alguien más aquí!

- ¡Qué no te decía a ti! Pero si te ha quedado el saco...

- ¿Qué dijiste, Hiwatari?

- ¡Ya me oíste!

- ¿Así pagas que te haya salvado por segunda vez?

- ¡Jamás te pedí que me salvaras! ¡Además! ¿Quién fue el idiota que provocó éste _incidente_? -el ruso-japonés extiende sus manos a sus costados, subiéndolas y bajándolas para señalarse a sí mismo.

- ¡S-suficiente!

La discusión entre ambos aumenta en intensidad, motivo por el que ninguno de ellos se da cuenta de que alguien los observa del otro lado de la piscina.

Aquella persona sonríe de forma maliciosa al ser testigo de esta disputa, pues tal parece que ha visto algo _interesante_, y que no va a dejar pasar. Su sonrisa se amplía por momentos, siendo el reflejo de lo mucho que se divertirá a costa de Tala Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola, me disculpo por la repentina desaparición y la tardanza con éste capítulo; entre los últimos días de vacaciones, y que me castigaron sin Internet, no pude subir nada T.T

Lo bueno de todo esto es que el fic ya está terminado, y sólo es cuestión de ir subiendo los capítulos que faltan; así que no se preocupen porque éste fic no será de esos tantos que he dejado inconclusos ¬/¬? Éste ha vencido la maldición nxn

Pues nada más por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado la actualización; que el retraso haya valido la pena, y a ver qué día les traigo el siguiente.

Gracias por sus leer, por sus lindos comentarios, ya saben que agradezco infinitamente a esas personitas que se toman su tiempo en dejar su opinión. Muchas gracias a: **_V_****_ampyyrishadowalex, Rurouni kai, GabZ-senpai, Nana M, Kukaru-sama_** e **_Hiika_**.

Ya nos veremos después ;)


	4. Al Aire Libre: Parte 1

**Título: **La Atracción del Agua.

**Fandom: **Beyblade.

**Personajes:** Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov.

**Género: **General, Amistad.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** AU. Insinuación de Shonen Ai. Tala/Kai.

**Resumen: **Kai no entendía por qué todas las chicas de su escuela (y los chicos, dicho sea de paso) amaban (y admiraban los segundos) tanto a ese tal, Tala Ivanov. A sus ojos, el ruso sólo era un estudiante más que le gustaba lucirse con lo único que se le daba bien: la Natación.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki,_ al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**_07/01/11._**

**Capitulo 4- ****Al Aire Libre: Parte 1.**

Kai, sigue corriendo sin prestarle atención a la pista o a sus compañeros de clase que deja atrás una y otra vez. Una vez más, su grupo tiene Educación Física, y él realiza la actividad sin quejarse o prestar atención al camino. Sigue corriendo, aparentando que cumple la actividad... pero sólo es inercia.

Lleva poco más de dos semanas actuando así.

Asistiendo a la escuela, tomando sus clases y regresando enseguida a su casa sin ir a otro lugar; sin hablar con nadie, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Ahora más que nunca, está apartado completamente de todo el mundo y eso le da igual.

Si lleva dos semanas así, puede seguir lo que resta del semestre hasta que lleguen las vacaciones de Invierno y decirle a su Abuelo que se marcha; que acepta irse a Europa y terminar sus estudios allá, porque ya no quiere estar en Japón. Lo detesta, se ha cansado, y quiere irse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Olvidarse de todo y _todos_... específicamente.

Por eso cuando acaba de completar una vuelta más a la pista y mira distraídamente hacia la puerta alambrada del campo, todo su cuerpo se desestabiliza. Su corazón late con prisa, sus músculos se contraen con violencia, sus piernas flaquean y con dificultad, logra mantener el paso para aparentar que _"todo_ _sigue bien",_ pero su expresión no lo puede ocultar. Sus ojos revelan la sorpresa, la confusión inicial que siente al verle ahí, y al instante, todo esto desaparece al ser remplazado por molestia y enojo.

Y todo se va al diablo.

Ya no puede seguir corriendo. Ya no puede dar ni dos pasos más al sentir _esa_ mirada afilada sobre su persona, atento a cada movimiento que hace por lo que se detiene. Por completo deja de correr, y casi arrastrando los pies se dirige a las gradas para recoger sus cosas y marcharse enseguida.

No quiere (ni puede) verlo. No quiere saber qué Tala Ivanov está _ahí_, observándolo. Kai no lo soporta, no lo tolera y prefiere retirarse (huir, sí) que quedarse y fingir que _nada_ pasa. Que está bien o le da igual, porque claramente no es así. Su presencia le afecta a tal punto, que siente la necesidad de salir corriendo y no ver hacia atrás.

Pero eso... el ruso no lo tiene que saber. Tampoco, por qué lo ha estado evitando esas dos semanas y ha tratado de olvidarse de que alguna vez se conocieron. De que existe siquiera en el mismo plano y tiempo que él.

- ¿Hiwatari? ¡Eso es todo!

Pero Komimoto-sensei, su odioso profesor de Educación Física no ayuda en absoluto.

El hombre llega hasta su lado totalmente enojado, reprochándole a todo pulmón que haya terminado sin más la carrera y prepare sus cosas para dejar la clase, y de paso, a él hablando como loco porque no le está prestando atención en lo absoluto, y eso lo molesta aún más.

Al ruso-japonés no le importa lo que diga o no su _"sensei"_. Él no lo entiende. No sabe que la simple presencia del ruso lo enferma, lo asfixia, y que prefiere estar lo más alejado posible de esa amenaza pelirroja y... _traidora_, que cruza con paso casual y elegante el césped con la clara intensión de acercarse a su persona mientras él, le reprende por una estupidez.

Y eso, eso es lo que Kai Hiwatari _NO_ quiere. Lo que ha estado evitando desde ese par de semanas. Así que sigue con lo suyo, metiendo con prisas sus cosas a su mochila para abandonar la pista.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste?

Su profesor no lo dejará en paz, está claro.

- ¡Esperaba más de ti, Hiwatari! –se burla de él, dándose cuenta de que lo está ignorando.- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Sin más lo toma con fuerza de la playera, atrayendo hasta entonces la atención de su estudiante que sigue sin mostrar ninguna emoción; aquello lo exaspera, pero sólo momentáneamente pues Kai abre sus labios y emite unas palabras.

- _Sensei_... –sisea totalmente calmado, con algo de burla en su voz. Si éste cree que lo ha intimidado, se equivoca.- Lo veré la próxima clase.

Se libera de su agarre, tomando su mochila para irse de una vez por todas de ahí. No obstante, no ha dado ni tres pasos cuando se detiene de golpe.

"_¡Maldición!"_

Su reacción no tiene que ver con las palabras o amenazas que su profesor le sigue gritando, más bien, con la persona que tiene enfrente y que sólo unos cuantos pasos los separan: es Ivanov. Y apenas y lo ve, siente que se ahoga, que el aire no le llaga a sus pulmones.

Rayos. ¿Y ahora qué va a hacer?

_«Hiwatari...»._

Le saluda el pelirrojo, notando su acento ruso y esa expresión presuntuosa que hace que sus compañeras de clases enloquezcan y griten emocionadas tanto por verle, como por escucharle hablar. Por lo que al instante, un círculo alrededor de ellos se forma.

- ¡Ivanov-san!

Comienza a chillar en coro, tratando que el ruso las mire o les diga algo. Éste sonríe de lado, centrándose luego en el bicolor que es el único que no lo mira. Algo, que llama su atención.

«_Hiwatari Kai...». _–dice en su idioma natal, provocando otra ola de emoción y placer en sus admiradoras.- «_Quiero hablar contigo.»_

- ¿Escucharon? ¡Dijo el nombre de Hiwatari!

- Sí. ¡Qué emoción! –secunda otra, igual de emocionada que su amiga.- ¡Yo también entendí esa frase!

Por desgracia, el aludido no sólo ha entendido esas palabras sino toda la oración completa. Su origen, mitad japonés y mitad ruso, le permiten hablar y escribir correctamente el segundo idioma mencionado al estudiarlo y practicarlo en su infancia, pero eso... nadie más tiene que saberlo. Mucho menos el pelirrojo, por lo que no contesta. Sigue indiferente, o dar al menos esa impresión.

Por lo que mira hacia otro lado y con el ceño fruncido, como si aquello no tuviera que ver con él. Lo único que quiere, es irse lo antes posible de ahí.

Y quizá, tenga una oportunidad para hacerlo.

- Ivanov-san... –otra de las femeninas se le acerca para preguntarle algo.- ¿Sabes decir alguna frase en japonés o algún otro nombre, por favor?

- ¡Sí, Ivanov-san! –tal parece que la demostración de la pronunciación del nombre de Hiwatari ha producido un gran revuelo y mucha curiosidad y entusiasmo en sus admiradoras.- ¿Sabes decir algún otro nombre o palabra en japonés?

El aludido no deja de sonreír con su odiosa sonrisa de lado, y está a punto de decir algo cuando ve cómo el bicolor se abre paso entre la gente para marcharse por lo que lo retiene del brazo para impedir que se vaya.

_«¿Hiwatari?». _-cuestiona, sorprendiéndose por la mirada fría y penetrante que le dirige antes de soltarse de su agarre.

- ¡Yo no!

Sigue con su camino, ignorando tanto las miradas como los comentarios de sus compañeras respecto a su actitud.

- ¡No tienes por qué ser tan grosero con Ivanov-san! –le reclaman.

- Y yo que había escuchado que se llevaban bien...

- ¿Enserio? –dice otra.- Pues es obvio que no.

- ¡Ah, Ivanov-san! ¡Disculpa a Hiwatari-kun, él es...!

La chica no puede terminar su frase pues el pelirrojo se da media vuelta y va tras él, ignorando los llamados que le hacen.

Si está ahí, es para hablar con Kai, no para escuchar las tonterías que sus admiradoras le gritan cada vez que lo ven.

"_Tontas y superficiales"._

Es lo que piensa de ellas, aunque se olvida de esto en esos momentos. ¿Qué diablos le pasa al de urbes violetas?

Han pasado como dos semanas desde la última vez que se vieron, y no había vuelvo a saber nada de él en ese tiempo. Y no es que lo eche de menos o lo extrañe (no son amigos, después de todo) más bien, aquello es un misterio y el asunto lo intriga ahora que ve que lo está evadiendo a propósito.

_"¿Por qué?"._ Se plantea, dándole casi alcance al llegar a la puerta del campo.

- ¡Hiwatari, espera! –le llama un par de veces, sin importarle si alguien lo escucha o no hablar en japonés.- ¡Maldición, Kai, te estoy hablando!

Apresura el paso, haciendo que el otro prácticamente corra.

- ¡Kai! –motivo por el que también tiene que correr, alcanzándolo cuando salen del campo de atletismo.- ¡Te estoy hablando, maldición!

Lo gira del hombro, obteniendo una reacción inmediata de él.

- ¡No me toques! –aparta su mano con brusquedad como si aquello lo quemara.

- ¡Pues entonces no me ignores!

El ruso le mira de la misma manera afilada y penetrante, sin dejarse intimidar por el otro.

- ¡Vete al diablo! –masculla, en otro intento por ignorarlo.

- De eso, nada.

Kai no puede hacer ni decir nada más, pues el ruso lo toma con fuerza de la muñeca y lo guía a otro lugar. Uno donde nadie los vea ni escuche lo que tiene que decirle, después de todo... aún quiere mantener su fachada de que no entiende el japonés.

- ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! –se resiste y forcejea tanto como puede. Pero es inútil... Ivanov tiene más fuerza y no lo hará. - ¡Te digo que...!

- Sólo cállate, ¿quieres?

Sin decir otra palabra lo arrastra hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, esa misma al lado del frondoso árbol de Sakura que los estudiantes utilizan para declararse. Ese mismo lugar, donde Hiwatari ha sido citado infinidad de veces, y que el ruso lo lleve precisamente ahí es lo que más lo molesta e inquieta. No lo tolera, y se lo hace ver con un poco más de fuerza, pero ya es tarde para resistirse. Están ahí.

- ¡Qué me sueltes, maldición!

Como puede se libera y no conforme con eso, le lanza un puñetazo que impacta directo en su cara.

- ¡Pero qué...!

Todo pasa tan rápido para el pelirrojo que ahora simplemente sostiene su mejilla afectada, siendo consciente de la sangre que corre por la comisura de su labio hasta perderse en el césped. Hiwatari, le ha reventado el labio y él no puede dejar de mirarlo.

¿Qué diablos le pasa, de verdad? El ruso-japonés jamás había sido tan "agresivo" con él.

"_¡Maldición!"._

Lo peor de todo es que ni él mismo sabe qué le sucede. Quiere decir algo, cualquier cosa pero nada viene a su mente. No se disculpará, está claro (su maldito orgullo no se lo permitirá) por lo que sólo puede proceder de una forma que se ha vuelto muy común en él: se va a ir en esos momentos.

- Espera...

La voz del ruso, seria y demandante, le hacen quedarse estático en su puesto dándole la espalda.

- Te dije que quería hablar contigo... seré breve.

Ante eso, no tiene otra opción más que escucharlo (se lo debe, luego de golpearlo).

- Que sea rápido... –dice, manteniendo su postura y dándole la espalda todavía. No se girara, eso lo tiene muy claro.

- De acuerdo.

Sin más rodeos, Tala comienza a hablar...

Continuará...

* * *

Hola, por ahí ya lo había comentado pero lo vuelvo a decir de todas formas. El año pasado a principios de Septiembre o por ahí, perdí todos los datos de mi compu y por ende todos mis fic's. Como ya lo comentaba en el capítulo pasado, éste fic ya estaba terminado y sólo era cuestión de ir subiendo los dos capítulos que faltaban pero por el _suceso_ que les comento, eso no pudo ser (e ahí el motivo por el que no había vuelto a actualizar).

Estaba tan frustrada y molesta en esos momentos que pensé dejar la historia en paz y sin final... aunque luego me arrepentí. Desde Noviembre decidí retomar estos dos capítulos que faltaban, pero por más que escribí y borraba no podía recordar todas las partes de los capítulos y me frustraba más. Así que he decidido algo: volveré a escribir los capítulos que hacen falta para darle final (de nuevo) pero como me bloqueo (y frustro) fácilmente con los capítulos largos, los iré escribiendo y subiendo en partes como me vayan saliendo.

Si antes el fic tenía 5 capítulos en total, ahora serán más aunque serán más cortos, porque sino... me pasará como con los demás fic's inconclusos que tengo, que por ser capítulos largos y bloquearme en partes, no los subo.

Pues nada más por ahora, disculpen el inconveniente, y ojalá que aún les guste la historia. Trataré de subir lo más pronto posible la siguiente parte. Gracias por leer ;)


	5. Al Aire Libre: Parte 2

**Titulo:** La Atracción del Agua.

**Fandom:** Beyblade.

**Personajes:** Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, Brooklyn Masefield y Dunga.

**Género:** General, Amistad.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** AU. Shonen Ai. Quizá un poco de angustia, algo de Tala/Brooklyn.

**Resumen:** Kai no entendía por qué todas las chicas de su escuela (y los chicos, dicho sea de paso) amaban (y admiraban los segundos) tanto a ése tal, Tala Ivanov. A sus ojos, el ruso sólo era un estudiante más que le gustaba lucirse con lo único que se le daba bien: la Natación.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**18/01/11.**

**Capítulo 4- Al Aire Libre: Parte 2.**

De acuerdo. Al final consiguió que Hiwatari accediera a escucharlo pero por alguna razón, las palabras que le dice no tienen nada que ver con aquello por lo cual ha ido a buscarlo.

Tala, no sabe qué le pasa. Quizá este desliz tiene que ver con la resistencia que aún aprecia en el bicolor. No lo mira, sigue dándole la espalda y parece que ni siquiera escucha sus comentarios sarcásticos porque no se ha quejado con nada y ni siquiera el _"Si tienes el período, no te desquites conmigo" _ha funcionado.

La situación comienza a cansarlo.

Ése no es el Kai Hiwatari que conoce, y tampoco con el que le agrada estar. Porque sí, en ese lapso de tiempo en que no supo nada de él, se dio cuenta de que Hiwatari era interesante y _divertido_ (a su manera, claro está) y que en lo poco que llevaban de conocerse, ya se ha acostumbrado a su persona. A sus visitas sin motivo (que no reconocerá ante nadie más pero le gustan y lo emocionan un poco) o la forma tan "curiosa" en la que terminan sus conversaciones luego de transformarse en discusiones sin sentido.

Todo esto, precisamente porque él conoce su "secreto" y no tiene que fingir ante su persona. Es él, y tiene la impresión de que Hiwatari también se comporta como en realidad es.

Así que ahí sigue, en completo silencio y con su mirada clavada en la espalda del ruso-japonés, pensando en qué pudo haber pasado para que éste se comporte de esa forma tan antipática y distante que lo fastidia cada vez más.

Sabe y está seguro de una cosa: el bicolor está enojado con él. Le ha quedado bastante claro luego de ver su comportamiento en la pista de Atletismo, la forma en que trata de huir de su persona, y cómo se niega a hablarle y escucharle. La pregunta entonces es, ¿Por qué?

Que él recuerde, no le ha hecho nada para que se porte de esa manera. Así que... o está enojado por algo que dijo o hizo la última vez que se vieron, o su enojo proviene por algo que sucedió después de esa vez. Pero no sabe si es una u otra.

¡Maldición!

¡Qué complicado resulta todo eso!

¿Por qué Kai Hiwatari tiene que complicar las cosas de esa manera tan... absurda?

Como sea, tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

- Hiwatari... –vuelve a hablarle después de varios minutos de silencio, siendo su voz apenas y un murmullo.- De verdad no sé qué diablos pasa contigo. No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, y mucho menos comprendo tu actitud, pero... –ahí, eleva su voz para que le escuche.- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan... odioso?

Una risa burlona escapa de sus labios, y el aludido sigue en su sitio. Sigue sin contestar, y todo indica que le sigue ignorando.

_Hn._

Lo detesta, y su actitud lo saca de sus casillas.

- ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Da un par de pasos hacia él y justo cuando va a girarlo del hombro, el aludido se da media vuelta y retrocede la misma cantidad de pasos que el pelirrojo ha dado. Su semblante es neutro, pero sus ojos se afilan un tanto.

- Si no tienes nada importante que decirme _Ivanov, _y sólo me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo... entonces me marcho.

Frías y directas. Así son las palabras que sorprenden, no... que fastidian más al ruso.

Lo entiende perfectamente. No puede hacer nada en esos momentos para indagar en la situación, así que se centra mejor en su asunto; en el motivo que lo ha llevado ahí.

- No es necesario... –dice, y su tono es neutro. Saca entonces algo de su chaqueta del uniforme.- Toma esto.

Kai se gira lo suficiente para atrapar en el aire aquello que le lanza. Es un sobre blanco, por lo que ve.

- ¿Qué es...?

- Es un pase. –le aclara al instante, sin dejarle terminar siquiera.- No vayas si no quieres pero... es para la Competencia de Natación. Será dentro de semana y media.

El ruso-japonés se sorprende por varios segundos y baja su defensa, por suerte, al instante se recupera y mantiene con algo más de dificultad su porte pero exagera. ¿Qué rayos pretende...?

- ¡No lo quiero, no voy a ir!

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no vayas si no quieres! ¡No te voy a obligar a ir, maldición!

¿Por qué Hiwatari lo saca de sus casillas a la menor provocación, eh? Gracias a eso, respira agitadamente por lo que trata de calmarse y controlar su respiración. Le cuenta bastante, vamos, pero al final lo logra.

Su enojo, también está bajo control (por ahora).

- Pero sí te agradecería una cosa... –dice más compuesto, más serio.- Que por nada del mundo, se lo des a nadie más.

_"¿Qué?"._

Su expresión no lo revela, pero Kai no entiende la situación.

Está confundido por la actitud, por la invitación del ruso y por todo lo que el idiota sigue provocando sobre su persona. Está dudando, está flaqueando y la muralla tras la cual se ha ocultado esos días comienza a resquebrajarse sin que él lo pueda evitar.

¡Imposible!

- Como sea...

Tala vuelve a hablar, y hace que se centre de nuevo en sus palabras. Por suerte, no tiene que decir palabra alguna sino... estuviera perdido.

- Eso era todo lo que te quería decir... Nos vemos, Hiwatari.

Sin decir nada más pasa a su lado, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos y alejándose con el mismo paso casual y elegante con el que se ha presentado en el campo.

Lo detesta.

Detesta todo, cada parte, cada célula y molécula de Tala Ivanov. ¿Cómo puede actuar así de tranquilo? ¡Tan calmado cómo si no hubiera pasado nada!

No lo tolera.

Pero hay algo más que detesta y aborrece de todo eso, a él mismo... por permitir que su presencia y existencia lo altere tanto, que lo controle de aquella forma hasta hacerlo rabiar. Porque pese a lo sucedido, el pelirrojo no tiene la culpa de nada. Ellos no son nada, no tienen ningún tipo de relación, y no le debe ni una disculpa ni una explicación por más que él quiera.

Eso es justo lo que lo enfurece tanto.

- ¡Maldición!

Su puño estrellándose contra el Árbol de Sakura libera una parte de su frustración, pero sigue molesto con su persona. Ya no puede mantenerse más de pie, sus piernas flaquean y pierde su fuerza. Cae de rodillas y se queda ahí, recargando su frente contra el grueso tronco que por ahora, es su único apoyo.

Y se ríe. Lo hace, porque es todo lo que puede hacer en una situación tan lamentable.

- ¡Qué patético! –murmura con una media sonrisa en sus labios, recordando algunas escenas de aquel acontecimiento que lo atormentan tanto, y que simplemente _no_ deberían de ponerlo así.

Después de todo... ¿Quién se imaginaría que Kai Hiwatari terminaría envuelto en una situación así, y nada más ni menos que por un idiota como Ivanov?

Nadie.

**.::.**

Era Martes, Kai lo recuerda perfectamente... la última clase del día había terminado pero él no quería volver a casa. No era novedad.

Por alguna razón sabía que podía ir a ver a Ivanov, y éste no se molestaría; sólo tenía que inventar una simple excusa para estar ahí, y el tema de su estadía por aquellos lares pasaría a segundo plano en cuestión de segundos.

En ese entonces, había pasado todo un fin de semana y un día más de escuela desde la última vez que lo vio. Ese día, curiosamente se levantó con ganas de verlo y hablar un poco con él. No es que fueran amigos... pero quería saber un poco más sobre su persona, descubrir los misterios tras los cuales se ocultaba alguien como Ivanov. Por eso es que había ido a verlo...

... pero con lo que se encontró, era algo para lo cual no estaba preparado... y seguía sin estarlo.

El camino que lo lleva a la alberca de la escuela está desolado como se supondría que estuviera luego de que las clases finalizaran. Pero esta vez, no se escucha ningún sonido del agua y es precisamente ese detalle que llama en un principio su atención.

Más no le da importancia, y sigue caminando por el pasillo de piedra que lo conduce a la entrada principal del lugar. Ni siquiera alcanza a cruzar la puerta enrejada cuando algo hace que se detenga en seco, es una voz.

_«¿Hoy también entrenarás desde temprano, Ivanov?»._

Aquella voz, aquel tono alegre, y curiosa pronunciación hacen que se esconda en cambio, y se quede inmóvil ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

No sabe qué es lo que lo sorprende más... que sea Masefield él que esté ahí, o que esté hablando en ruso. Puede que sean las dos cosas y en la misma medida.

Afortunadamente, no hay mucho ruido en aquel sitio y ha escuchado perfectamente sus palabras en aquel idioma que también domina de maravilla. Al menos se enterará de lo que hablen sin la necesidad de acercarse.

_«Brooklyn»._

Kai, identifica la voz divertida del pelirrojo y eso hace que se asome por la puerta que sigue sin cruzar. Y en efecto, ve al aludido que mantiene una media sonrisa al girarse y quedar cara a cara con el inglés.

_«¿Qué haces aquí?»_ –le pregunta Ivanov, manteniendo esa sonrisa que comienza a molestar al bicolor.

Su sonrisa, esa mirada que tiene al ver a Masefield, que hablen en el idioma del pelirrojo y estén _tan_ cerca, es lo que más lo molesta en esos momentos; sus puños cerrándose con fuerza lo confirman.

_«¿Tú qué crees? Vine a verte a ti, al saber que el Equipo de Natación entrenaría más tarde, hoy»._

Es una excusa, porque...

_"Siempre lo hacen". _Piensa Kai, sintiéndose más tenso de lo que ya está.

_«¿Enserio?» _–pero Tala, lo deja pasar.-_ «¿Y eso?»._

_«Ya ves. Cierta "personita" que... me tiene loco»._

La sonrisa de Brooklyn se transforma en una seductora, haciendo sonreír de forma arrogante al otro cuando lo toma de la playera de su uniforme de Educación Física y reduce la distancia entre los dos.

_«Brooklyn». _-dice divertido, sin apartar su mirada del aludido.

Al parecer, el ruso está disfrutando de la situación. Algo que el ruso-japonés no logra entender y sus puños ejercen más presión mientras contempla la escena.

_«Hace mucho calor»._

Se justifica el de cabellos anaranjados, sonriendo victorioso ante la nula resistencia de Ivanov y que ahora que le ha quitado la playera y ha dejado de ser un estorbo, puede acariciarlo con sus dedos, jugar principalmente con sus tetillas mientras no deja de verlo, de incitarlo completamente.

Minutos después, tiene una respuesta de su parte.

_«Mm...»._

_«¿Te gusta?»_ -le pregunta, al escuchar aquel gemido salir de su boca.

«No».

Niega éste, manteniendo su expresión burlona y altanera. La misma, que no convence al inglés de sus palabras, pero ahora tiene pruebas contundentes.

_«Se están poniendo duras.»_

_«Es tu imaginación»._

_«Sí, claro»._

Sus dedos siguen jugando un poco más con éstas hasta que son sustituidas por su lengua que se toma su tiempo en lamerlas o ser succionadas por su boca, apresándolas con demasiada insistencia. El ruso lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de las caricias del otro.

Mientras Kai, no puede creer lo que ve. Algunas palabras de Masefield se reproducen en su cabeza al ver la peculiar escena.

_"Tala... Se acuerda muy bien de mí, créeme. Tanto, o más de como yo me acuerdo de él"._

_"... Dile que es de mi parte, para que veas por ti mismo que sí me conoce, y que hay "algo" entre nosotros"._

- Una broma...–se repite a sí mismo, sin poder apartar su mirada de ellos.- _"Ivanov y Masefield no pueden estar... ¡Imposible!"._

¿Por qué se siente _tan_ mal? ¿Por qué le duele la cabeza, siente una fuerte opresión en su pecho y sus piernas se sienten tan pesadas como el plomo? ¿Por qué siente angustia, enojo y que algo se rompe en mil pedazos en su interior?

¿Qué le pasa?

_«¿Lo has visto?»._

Brooklyn comenta de pronto, atrayendo la atención del ruso y la de él con algo de dificultad.

_«¿A quién?»._

_«¿Quién más va a ser?» -_se ríe, porque es algo obvio pero tal parece que para el ruso no. O al menos en esos momentos, no lo culpa. Él también se la está pasando de maravilla- _«Hiwatari... supe que vino a verte el Viernes»._

_«¿Nos has estado espiando?»._

_«No»._

Pero hay algo en su voz y en su sonrisa que le dicen que le está mintiendo, sólo por ello se aleja unos cuantos pasos y lo somete a un riguroso escrutinio que podría desnudar el alma de cualquiera.

_«Brooklyn...»._

De acuerdo. Éste no se puede resistir a su mirada "penetrante" y su ceño fruncido que lo hacen ver más sexy. Va a caer... pero no sin pelear, o intentarlo siquiera.

_«Bueno...» _–se resiste, pero es en vano. Tala Ivanov, siempre lo _domina_. Por eso confiesa._- «Quizá un poco... pero sabes que sólo lo hago por ti»._

Volviendo a su plan de seducción, se acerca y lo besa apasionadamente.

_«Eres tan predecible» ._

¿Qué es lo más frustrante de todo eso? Piensa Kai. ¿Lo que Masefield _hace,_ o la forma en la que Ivanov _no_ lo retiene, y deja que lo toque y lo bese?

_«Tala...» –_entre beso y beso, atrae su atención.-_ «Quiero hacerlo.»_

Dice con su típica sonrisa, y como si fuera lo más común del mundo... quizá entre los dos, lo es. Como sea, aquello hace reír al pelirrojo y no sólo eso, sino que no opone resistencia cuando Brooklyn hace que se siente en el suelo y comienza a quitarse la ropa enfrente de él, dándole un pequeño espectáculo que en definitiva, sí lo entretiene.

_«Sí, ya lo veo...»._

Tala sonríe (como idiota) y Kai cree que ya es suficiente. ¡Ya no puede soportarlo más!

Se enoja, se indigna, está inquieto e impaciente y no sabe qué hacer. Si aquel par de imbéciles quieren hacerlo o no, no es su problema. ¡Le da igual! Pueden irse al diablo, y quedarse juntos en el infierno liándose cuanto gusten; no los va a detener.

Así que entrecierra sus ojos, se pasa la mano por el rostro y respiraba un par de veces. Al final se da la vuelta y regresa por donde ha venido. No _quiere _ni _puede _quedarse a ver el "show", no es lo suyo. Sin mencionar, con que ha tenido bastante por el día de hoy.

A mitad del camino se detiene sin ninguna razón aparente; su cabeza permanece baja y su mirada es ocultada por sus mechones azules. No regresará a ver pero... ¿Por qué tiene la sensación de sentirse como un pobre animal perdido y herido en medio del bosque?

Es algo que de momento no llega a saber, pero poco después lo comprende. Y desde entonces... no puede dejar de pensar en ello.

**.::.**

Dos semanas han pasado desde aquel día... por eso, es que Kai se vuelve a reír pero esta vez es con cierta melancolía. Porque no ha resuelto nada y no lo hará; tampoco puede olvidarlo y mucho menos, superarlo. Se siente como una estúpida colegiala que le ha roto el corazón su primer amor.

Y eso es... lamentable. Patético, porque eso no debería pasarle a él; mucho menos por Tala Ivanov.

- Qué idiota soy...

Se reprende, poniéndose de pie.

Quizá debería volver a casa y hacer algo que lo distraiga, no fuera que lo siguiente que hiciera fuese a ponerse a llorar como una chica en medio de toda la escuela o peor aún, enfrente de su Abuelo, y eso sí sería el acabose tanto para Voltaire como para él.

Lo mejor era marcharse y no pensar en el asunto, las cosas se complicaban más cuando lo hacía... y si no, ahí estaba Tala para dar testimonio de ello.

**.::.**

En teoría, debería sentir un peso menos encima ahora que le había dado el pase a Hiwatari, pero no es así.

Se sentía peor que antes. Más inquieto, más frustrado por su actitud, más intrigado por su comportamiento y más confundido sobre qué pudo haber hecho. Vamos, que se sentía fatal.

Uno no se enoja no más porque sí, e Hiwatari no era una chica para atribuir que su comportamiento tenía que ver con los procesos fisiológicos por los que estaba pasando su cuerpo en esos días, como antes había mencionado. No, algo pasaba ahí.

¿Pero qué era?

Como una iluminación de su dilema, ciertas palabras de Brooklyn vinieron a su cabeza como flashes.

_«__Entonces... ¿Dices que Hiwatari no ha venido a verte?»._

_«No»._

Fue su respuesta, no dándole importancia a su pregunta. Estaba más centrado en completar otra vuelta que en escucharlo a la orilla de la piscina.

«Es mejor de esa forma para todos... así no te seduce, y caes».

_«¿Qué?_».

Pero el inglés no le respondió pese a que se detuvo y le miró, se limitó a sonreírle como si nada.

Desde entonces, ya no había preguntado por Hiwatari.

Eso era extraño.

_"Quizá, Brooklyn..."._

La posibilidad de que le hubiera dicho o hecho algo al bicolor era alta, considerando que sabía que los dos se llevaban "bien", por decirlo de algún modo. Algunas veces (por no decir que en todas) el inglés podía llegar a ese muy posesivo, y se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían. Aunque claro, él jamás le ponía un alto... quizá ahí están las consecuencias de sus _juegos_.

_"Brooklyn"._

Suspira con cansancio, tomando el camino hacia el edificio principal. Faltan quince minutos para que el timbre de la última clase suene, por lo que va a ir a hablar con él. Quiere preguntarle y salir de dudas, aclarar las cosas de una vez.

Termina de subir los escalones del patio y sólo ha dado un par de pasos más cuando escucha una voz.

- ¡Oye tú!

Alguien le habla, y la voz proviene del árbol que está a su costado izquierdo, ese mismo que acaba de pasar, se detiene. Luego de un segundo llamado se gira para verlo, y al instante reconoce a esa persona.

Es Dunga, aquel tipo que ordenó que lanzaran al agua a Hiwatari aquella vez que él lo salvó. Esta, es la primera vez que trata con él.

- ¿Vas a algún lado... _amigo_?

Él se queda en su sitio, sin decir nada; sonríe arrogante, y eso hace que el moreno se acerque con fastidio a él.

Odia esa actitud de guaperas que se carga.

- ¿Eres Ivanov, cierto?

Tala alza los hombros como diciendo que "No entiende" o algo así interpreta el japonés.

- ¿Qué? –entonces, se burla en su cara.- Así que es cierto que no entiendes ni hablas japonés, ¿eh? La verdad es que no sé por qué estás aquí. Deberías de regresar a Rusia, y meterte en tus propios asuntos, ¿sabes?

El pelirrojo articula unas cuentas palabras que el rubio no entiende en absoluto, pero por el tono que emplea y que se ría por lo bajo le dicen que no es nada agradable y que se está burlando de él. Ciertamente no se equivoca.

¡Qué cabrón!

- ¿De qué diablos te ríes, eh? –le reclama, con todos los músculos tensos.- ¿Y qué me estás diciendo, imbécil?

Da un paso hacia él, y otro más cuando vuelve a decir algo y se vuelve a reír.

- ¡Te estás pasando, maldito!

Dunga lo toma de la chaqueta y está a punto de golpearlo pero no lo hace. Hay algo en su expresión, en la sonrisa burlona que tiene y sus ojos violetas centellando que se lo impiden.

_«Sé que no lo harás, idiota. No tienes el valor, eres patético»._

De nuevo, otra frase que el moreno no entiende. Sus dientes rechinan con frustración. A su lado, el complejo de inferioridad que Dunga trata de ocultar con fuerza bruta, puños y gritos sale a flote. Se siente una pulga al lado de alguien tan brillante (en muchos sentidos) como lo es Ivanov.

- ¿Q-qué me miras? ¿De qué te ríes?

_«No eres nada»._

Y aunque él no entienda el ruso, una parte de sí hace una traducción muy acertada de sus extrañas palabras.

- ¡Cállate, Ivanov!

Le lanza un golpe con su puño cerrado, pero éste lo bloquea sin dificultad.

¿Qué pasa con la gente? ¿Acaso es el _Día Internacional de golpeemos a Tala Ivanov_, o qué? Hoy, ya lo ha golpeado Hiwatari (lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?) así que no dejará que nadie más le ponga una dedo encima, ¿pues que se creen, ah?

_«Eres débil. Lamentable. Una escoria»._

La lista de calificativos sigue, y Dunga enloquece por momentos. Vuelve a dejársele ir con furia.

- ¡Qué te calles ya, maldición!

Pero ninguno de sus golpes da en el blanco, y se molesta aún más por ello. Quiere torturar y lastimar lenta y dolorosamente a ese desgraciado de Ivanov. Hacer desaparecer esa estúpida sonrisa de bufón que tiene para que ya no pueda decir palabra alguna. Lo hará aunque... lo reporten o lo expulsen de la escuela.

El maldito, no sólo ayudó a Hiwatari aquella vez sino que ahora lo está dejando en ridículo a él; lo está humillando, y quizá ni siquiera lo sepa.

_«Miserable, lamentable... ¡Oh, pobre Dunga!»._

Sí, la última palabra la entiende pero no lo reconforta. No lo hace porque el ruso lo tiene hincado en el suelo, luego de regresarle uno de los golpes que le lanza, sacándole todo el aire, y no se puede mover.

- ¡Maldi...ción!

_«Eso es... quédate dónde perteneces, no te levantes»._

El de urbes violetas se inclina para estar a su altura, lo mira con una mirada altiva y le regala una sonrisa arrogante. Tiene tantas ganas de decirle un par de cosas en el idioma que él pueda entender pero al final no lo hace; no se rebajará y abandonará su juego por una basura como él.

_«No te metas en mi camino... y no te vuelvas a meter con Hiwatari otra vez. Lo pagarás muy caro si lo haces, Dunga»._

- ¡Tú...!

_«Sayonara»._

Se pone de pie, pasando de largo como si él no existiera.

Pero... sólo ha dado un par de pasos cuando percibe el mundo a cámara lenta y que se tambalea, para luego terminar de alguna forma en el suelo. Está tan desorientado y confundido _"¿Me he tropezado con algo?"_ que apenas y puede reaccionar a lo que acontece segundos después.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola, por fin aquí está la segunda parte, en menos tiempo que la última vez. Al final sólo me salieron dos partes del capítulo cuatro, supongo que está bien y creo haber cubierto todo lo que tenía en el original :D

No sé, hoy de pronto me inspiré para terminarlo; he aquí el resultado, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, por sus lindos comentarios, ánimos y apoyo, agradeciendo como siempre infinitamente a esas lindas personitas que se toman su tiempo y me dicen qué tal les pareció el capítulo; muchas gracias a **_Kiray Himawari, hiika, Chionne Illuminati, rurouni kai, GabZ-senpai & BlackStarChan. _**Ya saben que el capítulo lo dedico a ustedes. Y bueno... aunque por el momento no puedo contestar a sus comentarios (mi tiempo en Internet es limitado T.T) quiero decirles que aparte de hacerme muy feliz, lo que me dicen lo tomo en cuenta y muchas veces me inspiran con ciertos detallitos para éste u otros fics ;)

Muchas gracias de verdad. Espero actualizar pronto la primera parte del capítulo 5 y final. Mí, las quiere mucho, cuídense por favor nxn


	6. Puesta de Sol: Parte 1

**Título:** La Atracción del Agua.

**Fandom:** Beyblade.

**Personajes:** Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, Brooklyn Masefield y Bryan Kuznetzov.

**Género:** General, Amistad.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** AU. Shonen Ai.

**Resumen:** Kai no entendía por qué todas las chicas de su escuela (y los chicos, dicho sea de paso) amaban (y admiraban los segundos) tanto a ése tal, Tala Ivanov. A sus ojos, el ruso sólo era un estudiante más que le gustaba lucirse con lo único que se le daba bien: la Natación.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**05/03/11.**

**Capítulo 5- Puesta de Sol: Parte 1.**

Los días pasan sin mayor trascendencia... o al menos, Kai así lo siente.

El timbre para el almuerzo acaba de sonar, y eso es lo que lo saca de su letargo y del punto que miraba más allá de la ventana. Al igual que sus compañeros se pone de pie para salir del aula, y como siempre, es el último en hacerlo.

Una semana más ha pasado... ¿Tala Ivanov? No ha vuelto a verlo o saber nada de él.

Eso está bien...

... o es lo que constantemente se dice, cuando piensa en él.

Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos ha hecho el intento de contactar con el otro. Por lo que el encuentro del Miércoles pasado es un recuerdo lejano que parece más bien un sueño, que un suceso real. De no ser, claro, por lo que el bicolor lleva siempre en el bolsillo de su pantalón (y todo lo que esto ha causado desde entonces) juraría que aquello nunca ocurrió.

Claro que... existe otro _elemento _más que se lo recuerda (y quizá, un poco más de "_esa" _situación) que con tan sólo ver a esa persona a mitad del pasillo, esperándole por lo que ve, le hace hervir la sangre.

- ¡Eh, Hiwatari!

Es Brooklyn Masefield quien le saluda con su encantadora (detestable) sonrisa a distancia, fastidiándolo en cuestión de segundos.

_"¡Maldición!"._

Su cuerpo se tensa al instante, provocando que se detenga en seco y desvíe su mirada hacia otro lado para controlarse. La idea de darse media vuelta y encerrarse en su salón surca por su cabeza, pero no tiene porque hacerlo; no tiene porque huir de él.

Así que trata de calmarse, preguntándose en cambio el motivo por el que tuvo que encontrárselo, justo hoy, y arruinar con su presencia el resto de su día y fin de semana, muchas gracias.

No sabe qué es lo que quiere, pero si el idiota viene a "presumirle" lo increíble que Ivanov y él se lo han montado... o algo así por el estilo, ¡lo mata! No responde a cómo puede reaccionar con sus tonterías pues no está, para nada, de humor.

Su presencia lo enferma, así de simple.

- ¿Qué quieres? -gruñe entre dientes, al tenerlo enfrente con su sempiterna sonrisa que tanto detesta.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo. –le dice tan tranquilo y campante, que le rechinan los dientes.

_"¿Sí? ¡Pues yo no!"._

- Estoy ocupado.

Es la simple y escueta respuesta que le da, esquivándolo y pasando a su lado como si nada. Brooklyn, le sigue para su mala suerte y caminan a la par. El idiota se ríe de algo, lo que empeora su mal humor.

- Vamos, Hiwatari... concédeme ese favor. –le insiste alegremente, aumentando el grado de fastidio y frustración del ruso-japonés.

- Te dije que estoy ocupado. -motivo por el cual, acelera el paso.- ¡Déjame en paz, Masefield!

De pronto el aludido se detiene, deja de seguirle, y él ingenuamente cree que se ha dado por vencido. Obviamente se equivoca cuando lo escucha hablar de nuevo, tras su espalda, unos pasos más allá.

- ¿Ni aunque se trate sobre... Tala Ivanov?

Golpe bajo.

Porque la simple mención hace que se detenga a mitad del pasillo, aunque no se gira; pero da igual, porque Masefield ha visto su reacción. Y si cree conocerlo un poco, lo suficiente para saber qué tipo de persona es, _sabe_ que debe de estar sonriendo completamente complacido por haber atraído su atención con esa _palabra clave_...

... y Kai no se equivoca, justamente _así _es.

Brooklyn sonríe malicioso, victorioso, al tenerlo donde quería. Éste podrá negar cuánto quiera que no siente nada por Tala, pero sus acciones, su cuerpo mismo reacciona ante su mera mención. Son tan obvios sus sentimientos por él que en lugar de molestarse, o de sentirse intimidado o amenazado por alguien como Hiwatari, la situación le parece:_"Interesante"_.

Muy diferente, del concepto que el bicolor tiene de su persona, de la situación en general.

_"¡Qué maldito!"._

Así que el de ojos verdes no desaprovechará esta oportunidad, no ahora que tiene toda su atención.

- En efecto...

Kai, escucha su voz más cerca al acortar la distancia que los separa hasta pasar a su lado y queda frente a frente. Su ceño se frunce involuntariamente ante la calma que éste muestra.

- ... quiero hablarte sobre Tala. –expone.- ¿Te parece bien?

No, no le parece bien pero sigue _ahí,_ sin poder moverse.

¿Qué diablos le pasa? No debería de importarle, ni de sentirse "curioso" por aquello que el inglés tenga que decirle sobre el pelirrojo. Es verlo, tenerlo enfrente y escuchar su fastidiosa voz, y las imágenes de Tala y él en la piscina vienen a su mente; cosa que lo molesta, lo fastidia y lo hacen querer golpearlo...

... y sin embargo, continúa en el mismo lugar sin poder descargar su rabia; sin gritarle, como ha querido hacer desde entonces hasta ponerlo en su lugar.

Brooklyn, se ríe por lo bajo al ver la disputa interior que sostiene, como pensó que sería en un principio.

- ¿Has sabido algo de él? –pregunta, atrayendo su atención pese a la satisfacción que está teniendo.- ¿Lo has visto en los últimos días?

- No.

Responde de inmediato, con más fuerza de la necesaria porque lo siente como una agresión; como una burla y eso es algo que no tolera de nadie, y él no es la excepción.

- ¿Enserio? -éste se sorprende por dos fracciones de segundo.- Ya veo...

Pero de nuevo, ahí está esa expresión. La molesta sonrisa que no mengua ni un mísero segundo y su imperturbable calma. Kai lo detesta, pero lo odia más... cuando hay algo encubierto de por medio, como acaba de ver.

- Si sabes que... en tres días va a competir en el torneo de Natación, ¿verdad?

Él mejor se queda callado. No es necesario responder a algo que hasta los intendentes saben. Además... tiene aquel pase que el ruso le dio y que no lo deja conciliar el sueño por las noches, gracias por recordarle.

El inglés se da cuenta de ello.

- Sí, por supuesto que lo sabes... –el gesto que hace, ése de buscar su mirada lo molesta un poco porque lo toma con la guardia baja, y siente que puede ver tras él. Y dado la sonrisa que Masefield tiene (maliciosa) cree que así es.- Estamos hablando sobre Tala, después de todo, y tú...

- ¿Y...? –le interrumpe con brusquedad, afilando su mirada hasta _casi _acribillarle con ésta.- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Brooklyn, se ríe.

¿Por qué no le sorprende su actitud? Ese ceño fruncido y ese semblante de _"¡Me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo con estupideces, Masefield!"._ Y lo más divertido de todo, es que es una débil fachada para encubrir (sin mucho éxito) su nerviosismo y la ansiedad que tiene. Lo sabe.

- Hn. –así que sonríe un poco más.- Tú siempre tan centrado en el asunto principal, ¿verdad, Hiwatari?

Suficiente. El nieto de Voltaire se ha cansado de su parloteo; si éste no tiene nada importante que decirle (algo que suponía desde el principio) mejor se va a ir a desayunar o a cualquier otro sitio que estar ahí, escuchando puras tonterías de alguien que ni siquiera soporta.

Pero sólo da un par de pasos antes de sentir como éste le retiene del antebrazo y presiona por momentos con algo más de fuerza para retenerlo, para impedir que se vaya, porque esto...

- No ha terminado... -susurra para sí, desconcertando al otro.

_"¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué le pasa?"._

El ambiente de pronto se siente diferente, más pesado y oscuro, y una extraña energía emana del cuerpo de Masefield.

- Dices que no te gusta... –murmura por lo bajo, con su mirada oculta porque ya no puede tolerar más su actitud. Su renuencia a aceptar (aunque sea para él mismo) lo que le pasaba con el ruso. Es molesto y desesperante, nada divertido ni interesante, ¿saben?.- ... que no sientes nada por él, que no significa nada para ti. Pero aún así... él te da un pase para que vayas a verlo. ¿Dime por qué?

Es reproche, es molestia y es indignación lo que encubre cada una de sus palabras, lo que muestran sus penetrantes ojos verdes que lo miran en ese momento con tal desprecio y deseo de verlo en un cajón tres metros bajo tierra.

- No sé... –el bicolor trata de liberarse, se zafarse de su agarre sin lograrlo siquiera.- No sé de qué estás hablando.

Y como no puede, al menos trata de mantener la calma como su única opción.

- Lo sabes perfectamente... _Hiwatari._

_"Es diferente"._

Es lo único en lo que puede pensar Kai, al ver esta "cara" de Masefield. No hay sonrisas, no hay ojos brillantes, no hay esa pacifica voz, ni esa amable expresión. A quién tiene enfrente no es un Ángel sino un Demonio, mismo que lo lleva contra uno de los muros y lo mantiene ahí, a la fuerza.

Y entonces... una sonrisa presuntuosa, burlona, hace acto de presencia en los labios del inglés.

- Masefield.

Le advierte, pero éste no hace sino más que ejercer más presión con su propio cuerpo, estando ambos demasiado cerca para su gusto.

- ¿Qué pasa Hiwatari, no te sientes cómodo?

Una de sus manos le acaricia con insistencia su mejilla, resistiéndose el otro a ser tocado de aquella forma. No le gusta.

- ¡Apártate! -demanda, tratando de imponer algo de distancia entre los dos. Cosa que Brooklyn, impide a toda costa.

- ¿Por qué? –se ríe con cinismo.- ¿No te gusta tenerme cerca?

- No.

- Entonces... cierra los ojos e imagina que soy Tala. -susurra por lo bajo sobre su oído, provocándole un escalofrío.- Si es él... estoy seguro que no habrá problema, ¿verdad?

- ¡E-estás loco!

El nieto de Voltaire trata de apartar la imagen, la idea misma que el de cabellos anaranjados le ha dicho. De no plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo podría estar ahí, con él, en lugar del inglés. Pero no está funcionando... imágenes sobre Ivanov vienen a su mente, y ¡Dios! ¡Hasta escucha en su cabeza alguna de sus típicas frases arrogantes!

Esto no está yendo bien... mucho menos, cuando tiene esas representaciones mentales muy claras del ruso en traje de baño, con su media sonrisa de lado que lo hacen ver tan... atractivo y sexy. Algo que en esas "circunstancias" no puede negar ni aunque le estuvieran apuntando con un arma.

¡Calor! El _as_ _de Atletismo_ comienza a sentir calor y... mucha sed. Vamos, que siente que está corriendo en la pista a las tres de la tarde en el día más caluroso del verano. Aunque eso... no explicaría la actividad que comienza a manifestarse entre sus pantalones.

_«Soy Tala Ivanov»._

Por suerte, la voz de Brooklyn frena toda actividad que pudiera ponerlo en evidencia y vergüenza ante el de ojos verdes.

_«Soy yo, Kai... ¿Te gusta que te toque así?»._

El intento que hace por imitar tanto el tono como la voz del ruso es patético y ridículo; algo que se lo hace ver.

- ¿Qué se supone que... estás haciendo? Déjame en paz.

Sin mucho esfuerzo lo aparta, recuperando su espacio personal.

A diferencia de Brooklyn, que lo mira divertido, regalándole una sonrisa.

- Nada importante... sólo quería comprobar una cosa.

- No soy un juguete. -espeta el otro, cruzando sus brazos tranquilamente. Actitud y porte, que no tenía hace un minuto.

- ¿Estás seguro? Quizá Tala, no piense lo mismo... quizá por eso se interesa en ti.

- No me interesa. -da unos pasos hasta darle la espalda, y mirarlo sobre su hombro.- Me da igual si tiene algún interés en mí o no. No es mi problema.

- Siempre tan testarudo... –éste suspira, pensando que el bicolor _no _entiende lo que sucede.- Te diré algo Hiwatari... puedo entender que no quieras aceptar que sientes "algo" por Tala. También... lo que él puede estar pensando al _jugar_ de esa forma contigo e inclusive, porque te ha dado a ti aquel pase.

- Él no... -trata de negar, pero éste le interrumpe con su clásica expresión (aquella de Ángel).

- No, no. Lo sé, y está bien sino lo quieres aceptar... –sonríe, menguando unos cuantos centímetros su sonrisa para hablar de algo serio e importante.- Sin embargo, no tienes oportunidad contra mí; mucho menos cuando ni siquiera aceptas tus sentimientos. Él es mío. -declara, con una seguridad irrefutable.

Kai, lo sabe. Lo ha visto, está al tanto que hay algo entre el pelirrojo y Masefield, lo tiene muy presente. Por eso que acepte para su persona o para alguien más que siente "algo" (como ha dicho el inglés) por Ivanov, no va a cambiar su situación con él, por el contrario. Y si eso se puede evitar, pues que mejor. Después de todo, sabe que aquel capricho (por decirlo de algún modo) es pasajero y que en un mes o dos, se habrá olvidado de Tala Ivanov y ese estúpido e infantil sentimiento que en cuestión de semanas desarrolló por él.

- Felicidades, entonces... –dice, mostrándole una sonrisa presuntuosa que encubre lo que en verdad siente o piensa de la situación.- Aunque como ya te he dicho, no me interesa ni es mi problema lo que tú o él hagan; ambos me tienen sin cuidado.

- Hiwatari...

Trata de llamarle, de reprenderle y hacerle ver que _esa_ actitud no es la solución, pero éste ya no quiere escuchar más.

- Así que si eso era todo lo que me querías decir, Masefield... la conversación termina aquí.

Con pasos largos y sin mirar atrás, el ruso-japonés se aleja con sus músculos tensos y unas ganas infinitas de volver a casa a mitad del receso y olvidarse inmediatamente de eso. La constante de que esta vez la declaración del de cabello anaranjados "_Tala, es mío"_ pesa más en sus hombros y en su conciencia, porque sabe que es real.

Una de sus manos va a su bolsillo, donde el papel que guarda dentro y fue su desvelo de la última semana es arrugado sin ningún miramiento, pues tiene su respuesta.

Está claro, no va a ir ese viernes a ver al ruso. Ya no lo hará, jamás. Está decidido, y así será.

Kai, ha decidido.

**.::.**

El timbre que anunciaba el final de ese día escolar había sonado veinte minutos atrás.

Como una rutina para él, Tala Ivanov se encuentra en la orilla de la piscina y bajo un radiante sol, observando su propio reflejo en el agua tranquila.

Faltaban tres días para la competencia y él, estaba ahí, en bóxers (el resto de su ropa está más allá, amontonada) sin hacer nada. Simplemente, observándose y memorando los últimos sucesos de las últimas dos semanas que de una u otra forma, habían venido a alterar su vida.

_"Meramente, patético" _pensaba. Mientras su cuerpo se tensa y sus puños se cierran con fuerza, ante la frustración que siente desde hace unos cuantos días.

Y se pregunta: ¿Desde cuándo su vida se complicó tanto? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto la burla de aquel ser o entidad mística que regía aquel plano existencial? Y lo más importante... ¿desde cuándo le importaba a él, lo que pasara con su persona?

Eran cuestiones que el pelirrojo no entendía, por más que pensara en ellas o buscara respuestas no llegaba a nada.

Y entonces...

_«¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!_».

Todo pensamiento desaparece de su mente al escuchar aquella voz a su costado izquierdo, atrayendo su atención.

Su vista va a parar en aquella persona que le mira con molestia, con unos ojos penetrantes que lo fulminan constantemente. Por lo que no se necesita ser un genio (o en su caso saber el idioma ruso) para darse cuenta que su voz, cada palabra, el tono y articulación pausada con dificultad, revelan lo furioso que ésta persona está con él.

Y no es para menos, pero el pelirrojo no lo entiende. Y si lo entiende... le da completamente igual.

_«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?»._ -pregunta sin interés, volviendo su atención hacia el agua como si éste no estuviera.

_«Yo debería de preguntarte eso, "Ivanov"... ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Pensaba que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto»._

Y lo habían hecho o... algo así. Aunque al pelirrojo le daba igual, pues él no estaba de acuerdo con la resolución que el otro había tomado.

_«Y yo te dije que...__ lo haría de todos modos, aunque tú no quisieras». _–le recuerda con molestia en la voz.

_«¿Qué es lo que pretendes?_»._ -_se enoja éste por momentos, alzando más la voz.-_ «¿Qué te ate a tu cama para impedírtelo?_».

_«No veo otra forma_». –sonríe con burla, fastidiando al otro.

_«¡Tala!_».

Gruñe entre dientes, anulando la distancia que los separa. El pelirrojo ni siquiera se inmuta por la acción o su cercanía. Mucho menos, por el dedo que preciosa con fuerza e insistencia su pecho, arrancándole un quejido.

_«No me importa si quieres o no_». –le advierte, agachándose para tomar su ropa y ponérsela con fuerza en el pecho.- _«Vístete... ¿o lo hago yo?_».

_«Bryan..._».

_«¡Bryan, nada!_».–le interrumpe el ruso, con el ceño fruncido.-_ «¡Estoy harto de tus caprichos, Ivanov!«._

De nuevo... la mención de su apellido, cómo cuando el de cabellos grises está enojado con él.

_«Ahora mismo volvemos a casa. ¡Y ni una maldita queja, que no estoy de humor!«._

El pelirrojo masculla por lo bajo inconforme, vistiéndose ante la atenta y molesta mirada de Kuznetzov.

Cómo si no fueran suficientes los problemas que de momento tiene, para todavía sumársele el asunto del ruso.

Su vida apesta, ¿lo había dicho, antes? Es un fiasco... por si alguien quería preguntar.

**.::.**

Curioso.

Lo siguiente que Kai sabe, tres días después, es que está sentado a mitad de las gradas, rodeado de mucha gente (la mayoría de ellos son estudiantes de la preparatoria Nagatoi, la escuela sede y campeona en Natación) que al igual que él, están ahí para presenciar las distintas competiciones acuáticas entre las diversas escuelas de la región, siendo la competencia de clavados la que miran en esos momentos, pero algo va mal...

El bicolor y las demás personas que están presentes lo saben, al no ver salir del agua al competidor que se ha lanzado del trampolín de 7 metros, ni más ni menos que Tala Ivanov.

El público permanece en un mutismo intranquilo, luego de la puntuación casi perfecta (el pelirrojo estuvo a dos decimas de obtenerla) para no verlo salir del agua segundos después. El pánico se engendra cuando alguien grita con terror que _"¡Llamen a un doctor!"_, preocupando a los espectadores por la nula presencia del ruso que se quedan consternados en su sitio...

... y Kai, no es la excepción. Se pone inmediatamente de pie, totalmente confundido y algo aturdido por el suceso, observando como uno de los jurados camina hasta la piscina para lanzarse en ella y "auxiliar" al de urbes violetas, porque aquello no es "normal".

Nadie sabe qué sucede por lo que parecen ser largos y angustiosos minutos, hasta que el equipo médico aparece y lo primero que el hombre del jurado, que sale en esos momentos a la superficie con lo que parece ser un inconsciente ruso, dice algo que el bicolor entiende como un _"¡Ivanov, no respira!". _Aunque tampoco está muy seguro... está a cierta distancia de la alberca y no lo puede asegurar.

- ¡Ése idiota!

Escucha decir a alguien, pero a partir de eso todo es confuso, y poco después se llevan a _(quién-sabe-dónde)_ al pelirrojo. Y nadie les dice nada. Motivo por el cual, el bicolor no sabe qué acontece después, ni porqué el comité decide continuar con la competencia o porqué el entrenador de Natación de su escuela se retira con prisa hacia donde se han llevado a Tala.

Kai, simplemente no sabe nada... y eso no le gusta.

No ha venido para esto.

Continuará...

* * *

Ok. Después de un par de meses... he aquí actualización T.T

Disculpen la tardanza, pero han pasado muchas cosas. Cosas como la RL, regreso a la escuela (y mi deseo por sacar calificaciones perfectas :P), obsesión con nuevos fandoms, poco tiempo para escribir (por ahí tengo incompleto mi aporte de San Valentín; ¡qué verguenza! T_T!) y en fin... muchas cosas que por una u otra cosa me retrasaban con este capítulo, pero por fin lo termine :D

¿Qué puedo decirles? Casi el final del final; aún no sé si en el siguiente me saldrá todo lo que tenía del final o me saldrán dos partecitas más (pero lo dudo). Cosas sin resolver, la aparición estelar de Bryan (por fin, después de sabe cuántos capítulos anunciado), un tanto de drama y "mala suerte" para Tala, y algo de frustración para Kai; que no puede faltar.

Pues nada más de momento, me pondré ahora mismo con la continuación para está vez no tardarme tanto como con esta parte. Gracias por leer, muchas gracias a **_Dask Visconti, Kiray Himawari, Gabz-senpai, estrella Blank, rurouni kai & hiika_** por comentar. Nos veremos pronto con otra actualización (espero) ;)


End file.
